Perfect Match
by AbsoluteDestruction
Summary: 8 years ago there was a villain uprising. This was put down by the joint operation of the Powerpuff Girls and the AVF. The Rowdyruff boys were thought to have died. Now, the boys are back, and none to happy about dying. How can the girls stop them now?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, or any character from their show. I just found an interest in writing a story about them, is all.

**PROLOGUE**

"Bloss, look out!"

The Girl in the red barely dodged the shoulder tackle courtesy of the red capped Boy. The green Girl landed next to her sister in red.

"Thanks, Buttercup," The red Girl said.

"Anytime, Blossom," Buttercup said. The red capped Rowdyruff flew from the hole he created in the side of the building. At the same time, the Spike haired green Rowdyruff let out a guttural roar as he charged toward Buttercup. Blossom and Buttercup stood back-to-back as they anticipated the dual attack. Both attackers sent out a flurry of punches and kicks untraceable by human eyes. But to the more physically mature ten year old Powerpuffs, they were moving in slow motion. Blossom and Buttercup easily dodged and countered every attack. The third Rowdyruff, Boomer fell out of the sky, causing his brothers, Butch and Brick, to glance at him quickly.

But the millisecond distraction was more than enough time for the sisters to capitalize. Buttercup grabbed Butch, bench pressed him, and threw him toward the ground. Blossom pulled off a graceful punch, spinning kick, then back flip kick that sent Brick down to earth. Immediately after doing so, she put her hands up, spirit bomb style. Buttercup and Bubbles, who just appeared beside her, each put their hands out, charging a Kamehameha style. After a few seconds, Blossom pointed her hands toward the Boys, and with a loud"Haaaaaa!" released a huge energy blast at them.

Brick had just stood up to see the blast hit him. He never stood a chance. Boomer and Butch disintegrated instantly. Brick tried to hold off the blast before he too, disintegrated. His last word was

"Nooooo!"

Blossom's arms fell limp at her sides. She was breathing heavily, as were her sisters. They all fell to the ground, smiling.

"It's finally over," Blossom said.

"Without the Rowdyruff boys, the Super villains can't win. It's a shame though, Boomer was kinda cute," Bubbles said.

"Are you kidding me? Their all ugly rip-offs," Buttercup said.

"Let's go home girls. The Anti-Villain Force (A/N: AVF) will handle the stragglers." Blossom said, rising to fly home.

They weren't alone, however. On top of the building they were leaving, stood two notorious super-villains.

"Dammit, Dammit, Curses, and expletives! Those boys did the opposite of pass, as well as failed, me Mojo Jojo, again! Maybe they were just another failed experiment," Mojo Jojo said.

"Nonsense, Mojo. This failure was due to some unfortunate facts of life," HIM said in his high voice. "You see, girls mature faster than boys. At this stage, the girls have likely been through years of puberty, whereas the boys just started. WHICH IS WHY THEY LOST!" The last sentence was in his demonic voice. "At any rate, we shouldn't cry over spilled milk. Let's revive the boys, train them, and one day THEY'LL DESTROY THOSE POWERPUFFS!"HIM created a portal to... somewhere, and then walked through. Mojo took one last look at the damaged townsville skyline, and then followed suit.

The Powerpuff girls stopped at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten to check on an old friend. The woman outside was holding a rather large gun. Before the girls could ask, Ms. Keane said,

"Rail Gun. For use when conflict resolution just won't cut it."

"How are you feeling?" Blossom asked.

"I feel swell! That Chemical X the Professeor gave me really worked!" Ms. Keane was given a Chemical X enhancement after being mortally wounded by Femme Fatale. Ms. Keane didn't immediately take revenge, stating that" The children are more important" She defended Pokey Oaks for twenty-four hours. And counting."Well you girls should go check on the mayor. I hope he's alright"

"Okay," Blossom said.

"See you,"Bubbles said.

"Later!"Buttercup said.

Seconds later, the girls were at city hall. They bursted into the Mayors office to find Seduca with her hair wrapped around him, the girls were about to react when a ninja star struck the wall next to them. The lock of hair with the Mayor fell off. One second later, Seduca was kicked out of the window. As she landed head first into a puddle, Ms. Bellum or, more precicely, the masked ninja known as Cere Bellum, prepared to finish her, but a portal opened up next to her, and a claw grabbed her and pulled her in. The portal then closed.

"That was... weird," Buttercup said.

"I'll get her next time," Ms. Bellum said

"I take it everything's fine here?" Blossom said.

"I was always a better fighter. Chemical X made it worse."

"Can someone get me out of this hair? It itches!" The Mayor exclaimed.

"You girls get some rest, you've done enough. I'll handle the Mayor," Ms. Bellum said, drawing her Katana from her back.

"H-Hey, what are you doing with that sword?"

The girls flew bac home and were greeted with a pleasant sight.

"Professor!" They said in unison.

Narrator:So, once again, the day is saved, thanks to, the Powerpuff girls!

Absolute Destruction:Hey this story ain't over!

Narrator:It's not?

Absolute Destruction: Hell no, that was just the Prologue! The real story will be up when I gets some Reviews!

.


	2. Chapter 1 8 years later

**Chapter I**

**8 years later...**

It was senior year in High School.

After the Super Villain uprising 8 years prior, no Super Villain ever showed their face. That's not to say there were no bad guys. Every now and then, a Giant monster or something would attack, and of course, Princess Morbucks, Seduca, and Femme Fatale walked the street. (In fact, they either worked at or attended Pokey Oaks) but they never commited any crimes. Mojo and Him were never found, but they too never did anything. The girls had taken up a new hobby: being rock stars. They produced a new record every time they got bored. Their last album, "The Coming of Age" sold Platinum. It also let the entire world know that they were "legal". Individually, the girls had become extremely powerful. Blossom cured cancer and AIDS (as well as other viruses) and halted global warming by Ice breathing the Ozone Layer. Bubbles solved the power crisis by generating enough electricity to power the Earth for a Millenium. She can also speak any language known to man (including braille and sign) and a few alien such as Sanghelian or Chozoian. Buttercup once saved earth not by destroying the meteor, but by moving earth. She has also repeatedly seen her future (and by extension, met her past) because she has a habit of jogging through time. Because of their amazing power, Super villains don't dare attempt to break out of prison, even if they could. Because of this, the girls feel secure, no longer worrying about constant attacks on townsville. They can handle anything right?

**WRONG**

In an alternate world, a place that can only be described as an earth like version of hell, the prodigal sons of HIM and Mojo slept in stasis tanks, finishing up their augmentation. The middle Rowdyruff, Brick, opened his eyes abruptly.

"Are we done yet?" he said, with the voice of the cold, calculating schemer he is.

"Yeah we've been here for like, hours,"Boomer, the brother to Brick's right said. Boomer sounded like he was from the valley, with an accent to boot.

"I want out," Butch said, with a deep guttaral voice. The deepest of all.

"Yes, it's finished. Arise my sons, stand at your full height!" Mojo said.

"Good," Brick said, then broke the tank, as did his brothers, shattering it completely. Brick examined his body, pleased with his defined physique, until

"Eww, am I fucking naked?!"

"Hey, I'm naked too!"

"Oh my God, you fucking perverts!"

**10 minutes later...**

The Rowdyruff boys, now fully clothed(Brick wearing Black Jeans, a red hoodie and his signature baseball cap covering his waist length hair, Boomer in a blue polo shirt, and navy blue jeans, and Butch wearing a green football jersey, and black jeans. His hair also re spiked itself.) stood at 6'1 each, give or take hair difference, putting them at taller than both of their fathers.

"Now boys, what are you made to do?" HIM asked.

"Destroy!"

"And who will you destroy?"

"The Powerpuff girls!"

"Good. Now go my sons! **DESTROY THEM!**"

"Yeah!" They said, flying through the portal HIM made. It sent them straight to their citiesville house. The portal closed behind them.

"Wait a minute," Brick said, stopping

"What?" Boomer asked.

"We don't have the slightest idea how to begin to start to destroy them. We don't even know where they are!"

"Oh,"

Butch chimed in, "We shoulda thought about that, befroe just, barging through like that," Butch said.

"Okay, new plan: you two fix up the house while I get on the computer," Brick said, calculating his next moves.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute. How come we have to clean the house while you're on the computer?" Boomer interjected.

"Because, I have to research info on these girls. If one of you are better with computers than me then by all means I'll take your place." Brick responed.

"Well I-"

"Shut up Butch."

"Okay."

Boomer and Butch flew out of the house to steal some supplies, while Brick turned on his Laptop. When activated, he searched "Powerpuff Girls" and got alarming results. The least of which was Rule first thing he saw was the image results. Admittedly, he shouldn't be shocked, but the girls had... developed. Each one was hot in their own right, Bubbles with her cheerleader type body, and Buttercup with the tomboy thing going on. Actually, that wouldn't be so attractive if she didn't have a bigg butt with a visible thong. But what Brick was really focused on was Blossom. Leader girl had it going on. Her long beautiful hair, her perfect curves her badass smirk that said "I'm the boss and you know it" her... hands! Everything was perfect!

"I hate her," Is what he told himself.

He scrolled down the page and was once again shocked. 'They have a fucking wiki?" Brick opened up a new window and searched "Rowdyruff Boys". They were in a wiki. Under "Deceased villains in The Battle for Townsville".

_Deceased?! _He thought. He closed the page and went back to the girls Wiki"

"Powerpuff girs. The Powerpuff girls are crime fighters-"

"Yeah I know all that,"

"Battle of Towns-"

"Pokey Oaks Hig-"

"Secret address for safet-"

"Also a music group-" Is what you would have seen. Brick read every word.

"Music group?" Brick inquired.

"Recently released-"

"Platinum-"

"Concert Jan 15th-"

"Concert! January 15th! That's today! Brick dived at the TV remote and turned on the TV. Of course, there was the concert.

Blossom was playing guitar. Butter cup was playing Bass. Bubbles was playing drums. They were good! He didn't recognise the song. It must have been an original(they are allowed to remix other popular songs). They finihed singing. Brick's analysis: Their outfits were pretty hot, each wore a black button up vest with black pants and a shirt with their respective colors. Bubbles was a beast on the drums (much like Boomer) Butter cup played a nice bass guitar(not too different from Butch) and Blssoms lead guitar was phenomenal (but not as good as Brick's) They were also great singers. Each had a voice but appeared to excel at a certain part: Bubbles:Backup (Boomer is better) Buttercup:Rap(Butch's rhymes are the illest though) and Blossom: Lead(Brick was a way better singer though)

"God dammit we're better than them at everything!" Upon saying this, an idea popped into Brick's head, and a devious smile spread across his face. Boomer and Butch flew into the room. They were covered in dust.

"We're done," Boomer said.

"So am I," Brick said. "Boys," Brick raised his eyebrow and smirked. "I have a plan."

A/N Finally! I dropped off the map. This simply cannot happen. Well I'm back now. You know the deal Read Review and tell me how awesome I am(Jk lol. Or Am I? 0.o) Till I get the next chapter up....

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 2 Pokey Oaks High

**Chapter 2**

**Pokey Oaks High**

_Riiiiing, riing! _Blossom woke up at precisely 7:00. She sat up and stretched, then got up and walked towards the bathroom.

_Riiing, riiing! _Bubbles woke up at around 6:58 give or take two minutes. She hopped out of bed and happily skipped toward the bathroom.

_Riiiing, r-CRASH! _

"Goddamn alarm," Buttercup said. Then rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Morning, Bubbles!"

"Morning Blossom!" Both Powerpuffs commenced brushing their teeth.

"Lemme guess, BC's still sleeping?" Blossom said.

"Probably," Bubbles said.

"Goddamn that girl! Doesn't she know school is important?" Blossom said, annoyed.

"I don fink fo. Feef really lavy. Fee could do way vetter." Bubbles said, toothbrush in her mouth.

"I'm going to wake her up." Blossom quietly entered the green Powerpuff's room. Slowly crept her way towards Buttercup's bed. Inched in _ever _ so carefully toward Buttercup's ear... then using her sonic scream said, "WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Buttercup literally fell out of her bed with a loud "Ahh!". When she looked up and saw a smirking Blossom, she went into rage mode. Tackling Blossom, she yelled,

"Little bitch! Why'd you wake me up from my beauty sleep!"

"Beauty sleep? That's a riot!" Blossom said, fighting back.

"We're triplets, cunt!"

"Will you two shut up?" Bubbles said, already fully dressed. She wore a sky blue min-skirt and an "it's happy bunny!" blue tank top. "It's time for school!"

"Bubbles is right. Will you let me up please Buttercup?" Blossom said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Blossom's hair was completely messed up, and her pajamas were torn. It would appear Buttercup was worse off than her however, since she was left standing in only a black bra and panties. Wait, never mind, that's what she went to sleep in. Blossom left Buttercup's room to got to her room, probably to fix her incredibly hard to manage hair. Buttercup stayed in her room and put on black sweatpants, and a green undershirt that might as well have been a bra. She but on her converses, grabbed her book bag and walked downstairs. Bubbles was already eating the breakfast Professor was making, which consisted of grits, bacon and eggs. Buttercup sat down and took her seat.

"Mm, bacon. I loves me some meat!" Buttercup said.

"Ooh, sexy," Bubbles said.

"You what I mean."

"I do. And I bet Mitch does too!" Bubbles finished that last sentence by sticking her tongue out.

"Girls, let's not talk about _that _of stuff in my household. I realize legally I can't prevent you from taking part in it, but I can kick you out," Professor said.

"Taking part in what?" Blossom said.

"Well, you know-"

"Sex?"

"Yes, sex. I don't like to say it because I can't bear the thought of my perfect little girls partaking in such things!" Buttercup chuckled and chimed in,

"Ask any teenaged boy what 'perfect girl' is. I guarantee you it'll have something to do with sex."

"Buttercup!" Blossom interjected. Buttercup put up her hands as if to say, "hey, not my fault" "I'm sorry Buttercup acts that way Professor. But at least me and Bubbles don't participate in such vulgar activities, right Bubbles?" Bubbles looked up with an expression similar to that of a dear caught in headlights.

"Um, uh, er, um, ah would you look at the time! The bus is almost here!" Bubbles dashed out of the house after saying "here".

"But, you girls fly to school, right?"

"Sometimes they do. Sometimes they want to hitch a ride in my Mercedes, so they can look cool." Buttercup said, while walking out the door.

"Don't worry professor, I'll talk to her," Blossom said, although she couldn't hide the shocked tone in her voice. Blossom walked outside to Buttercup, who was standing next to her car.

"Surprised?" Buttercup asked, not looking up from rearranging her trunk. (**A/N: The car trunk gutter brain) **

"Shocked. You knew?!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Ayep."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know for sure. But I could tell she was a lot more laid back, especially with finals coming up. Unlike some people..." The last part she said with a singsong voice.

"You telling me I'm uptight?"

"No, I'd be complimenting you." She slammed the trunk down and walked toward the driver's seat. "You coming with? Well maybe 'coming's' not the right word..."

"I'll fly, thanks." Blossom took of toward Pokey Oaks High. Buttercup loved taking her car on days where she didn't have to get to school until second period. Like today. After about thirty seconds of flying, Blossom landed in front of her school. Awaiting her outside were special agents of the AVF.

"Wearing the inhibitors?" One of them asked.

Blossom rolled up the sleeves of her button up shirt she wore under her pink and black striped sweater vest, revealing two silver bracelets known as "inhibitors". The other girls wore them too. They limited their power so that they can't destroy the school by breathing too hard. She then rolled down her stockings and showed the agents the inhibitors on her shins."All clear. Have a nice day Miss Utonium," He said with a smile.

"Thanks! You too," Blossom said with a smile back. Blossom always wondered why they kept checking to see if they were stilling wearing them, since she can't take them off herself. Maybe since her father made them, they were being precautious? Doesn't matter, safety first. Blossom ran to her locker and put in her combination. She wanted to make sure she had time to work on her chemistry project, before class started. Her knew partner was arriving today, and she wanted to impress them with how efficient she is. Bubbles finished a conversation with some friends and walked over to Blossom's locker.

"Blossom, about this morning..." she said doubtfully.

"It's nothing BB. Just a bit of a shock, is all. Remember, you can tell me anything, okay?"

Bubbles smiled and nodded,

"Okay!" then skipped off to her first period french class.

Blossom smiled and got her materials for chemistry, then walked off to her own class.

"Good morning class!" Her teacher, Mr. Prokavy announced. "Today, we will be assigning partners for our chemistry projects, please save that for after class, Tisha and Arnold." Two of Blossom's classmates were in the back of class, making out, as usual. "It appears that Tisha and Arnold would like to partners!"

"We already are, Mr. Prokavy. _Close_ partners." Arnold said, Tisha giggling.

"Is that so? Well my chart says that Arnold is paired with Johnathan, and Tisha is paired with Neil."

Mr. Prokavy kept making partnerships like this, until he got to Blossom.

"...And Blossom is paired with... the new student who should have been here by now." As he said this, the door busted open.

"Sorry, sir. I have a habit of being... fashionably late." The new student was dressed in a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, Nike Air Force Ones, and a red Yankee cap turned backwards to cover his waist-length red hair.

"Well don't let it happen again. I dock points for such things."

"Yes sir. I'll remember that sir."

The new student made his way toward Blossom's chair, the only open one in the room.

"I believe I sit here." he said.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Blossom said, in a bored voice.

"You know, you look familiar."

"I should. I'm famous."

"No, I really think we've met somewhere before."

"Probably not, I don't recognize your voi-_gasp!_" Blossom was caught completely off guard by the familiar look of this guy. The look she had dreaded seeing again for the last eight years.

"What's the matter leader-girl? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said. The teacher then inadvertently confirmed Blossom's fears,

"Class, I'd like to introduce you all to Brick Jojo."

**Bubbles' french class, 7:45**

Bubbles enjoyed helping people with french. So much so that she practically taught half of the class. This was the one subject she gets perfect hundreds in.

"Good job, Mike! Adjust you pronunciation of 'Au revoir' and you'll be fine Ashley!

"Vous souvenez vous qui je suis ?" **(Do you remember who I am?)** One blond haired kid said. Bubbles thought he was kinda cute, from behind.

" Uh, Ne peut pas dire que je fais." **(Uh, can't say that I do.)**

"Bien entendu pas. Mais à un moment, vous pourrez." **(Of course not. But In a moment, you will.) **The boy then turned around and looked Bubbles in the eye. Then she saw. Those deep, blue eyes coming back to haunt her. She took one look at him and yelled,

"!" then ran out of the room.

"!" Could be heard from down the hallway. One guy in the room turned to Boomer and said,

"Dude what did you say?" Boomer just shrugged, and went back to sketching in his sketchbook.

**Outside the school, 8:00**

Buttercup prepared to park her Mercedes next to a green Cadillac Escalade, but some asshole parked over the line. Buttercup got out of her car and moved the Escalade off of the line. She thought about throwing it somewhere because, well, it was a nice car. She parked her car in the spot and got out.

"Hell yeah! Dodge-ball, here I come!" Buttercup jogged toward the school, eager to hit people with dodge-balls, and thinking about the Escalade, which she hadn't seen before.

**A/N: Another chapter after such a long wait! Hope you like this one, cause the next one'll be even better! Ooooweee, can't wait till I get that chapter up! Well, until next time, you know the deal, Read, Review, and compliment me to no end. ESPECIALLY That last part.**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 3 Dodgeball

**Chapter 3**

**Dodge-ball**

"!" Bubbles' scream could be heard by anyone in the school. Bubbles rushed toward Blossom's AP Physics class, only to find an even more frightening sight.

**5 minutes earlier...**

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to Brick Jojo."

"That's my cue, Leader-Girl. I'll be right with you," Brick said, wearing a rather demonic smirk on his face. Brick stood up and addressed the class, "Nice to meet you all. Obviously, I'm Brick, and I'm just hoping we can all have a good time. At least, as good a time as you can have in school."

"Thank you, Mr. Jojo. You can sit down now," Mr. Prokavy said. Brick sat back down next to Blossom, who elected to ignore him completely. Brick leaned over toward her and said,

"What's the matter Leader-Girl? Scared?"

"Why are you alive?" She snapped at him.

"Well, let's see. I believe approximately 13 years ago, a certain genius simian elected to create a superior life form to the Powerpuff Girls..."

"You know what I mean, asshole. How did you survive? You disintegrated eight years ago! You're telling me you just _survived_ death and wandered around for eight years, and for no reason decide to show up in my life today? What's going on?"

"My business is my business Leader-Girl. I'm sure you'll find out _exactly_ what we've been doing for the past eight years soon enough."

"Mr. Jojo! Ms. Utonium!" Brick and Blossom looked up at the sound of their names being called by Mr. Prokavy. "I can understand your infatuation with one another but this is hardly the time to express that! Please get to work!" This elicited a giggle throughout the class. Blossom looked a Brick with pure disgust after Mr. Prokavy made the statement. The expression she got in return however, was not what she expected. Brick looked confident. He looked almost as if he was _considering_ what Mr. Prokavy just said.

_I know he doesn't think _I _find him attractive. _Blossom thought. _Aside from his clothes, his confident demeanor, the way his arms seem ready to tear through his sleeves, his long flowing hair, and that _gorgeous _smile- easy Bloss, easy girl. Slow your roll. Mortal enemy. Mor-tal enemy._

_Damn she's hot! _Brick thought._ If I had five minutes alone with her!_

"Excuse me class, something's just come up, I must be going! The period will end in a few minutes anyway, so just finish copying the notes and I will give you all full participation credit. Have a nice day!" Mr. Prokavy addressed the class just before leaving to do... whatever it is he had to do.

_Cha-ching! _Brick thought. Blossom stood up to submit her notes to Mr. Prokavy's desk at the front of the class. She was always the first to finish. "So are you always this fast?" Brick asked, with a flirtatious undertone.

"I get the innuendo by the way, asshole, but yes. I am usually the one to finish first," Blossom said. She placed her notes down, then turned to walk back to her seat. She walked straight into a Brick Wall. **(A/N: Brick Wall when written like this is used to describe a move used by the Rowdyruff boys wherein the simply let whatever they're fighting impact their chest.)**

She immediately fell backward onto the desk, mostly because when walking, she is pushing off of the ground pretty damn hard, which in turn led her to hit Brick hard. Brick didn't flinch.

"Hey, Leader-Girl, anybody ever tell you you look _really _good in a schoolgirl outfit?" Brick said, inching in closer to her.

"The media, my sisters, YOUR MOM. Anybody ever tell you you're just _really _ugly?" she said, indignantly, hiding her surprise at how it took no effort at all for Brick to shove her.

"'Cause I'd _really _love to see how you'd look without it. Why don't we show the whole class?" Brick was no centimeters away from her, their foreheads practically touching. Blossom could feel Brick's hand snaking it's way up her thigh. She herself reached up to her visible shirt button.

_What am I doing?! _She thought.

_What am I doing?! _He thought.

"!" Bubbles' screech broke the two out of their "trance", and both appeared to be confused. Bubbles arrived at the class, and saw the two so close together. She immediately gaped out of shock. Out of instinct, Blossom slapped Brick so hard that he landed on the floor five feet away.

_Beep!_

The bell rang, and the students in the class began filing out of the room. Whispers of "He got rocked" and "They was about to fuck" could be heard. Brick picked himself up off of the floor, seemingly about to retaliate, then he noticed the second Powerpuff.

"I'll remember that, Leader-Girl," he said, making his way out of the room. Bubbles watched him leave with Blossom, then said,

"Omigash, omigash, omigash! They're back!" Bubbles said.

"Don't panic, we beat them before, we can beat them again. Let's just focus on gym right now. I'm assuming Boomer's back too?" Blossom said, somewhat detached from the situation.

"Mm hm," Bubbles said.

"Okay. Logically, Butch is too. Focusing on gym. Let's go." Blossom and Bubbles made their way to gym class, where they would meet up with Buttercup, who had just arrived.

**Boys' Locker Room, 2nd Period**

"What's poppin', meat-heads!" Butch exclaimed as he entered the locker room.

"Dude, that was so homo," Boomer remarked.

"I love how you wait until you enter a room filled with half-naked dudes to say something like that." Brick said, while putting on a gray gym shirt.

"I know, I'm awesome. So what's the deal on the local wildlife? Any hotties?" Butch asked, who intentionally arrived late.

"I think I met a banshee," Boomer said, cleaning out his ears.

"No hotties, yet. I met something rather cold today," Brick said.

"Aw, y'all are no fun. Y'all s'pposed to be my wing-men and shit! What happened dammit?" Butch said, putting on his shorts.

"We was never yo' wing-men in the first place, nigga that's what happened," Brick said, causing all three brothers to laugh. "Seriously though, major update. The Powerpuff Girls, are HOT!"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup made their way into the gym, each wearing the gray T-shirt, and navy blue shorts, as part of the uniform. Coach Femmale (obviously Femme Fatale) announced to the whole class,

"Today, we're playing dodge-ball! Girls on this side, boys on that side!" Every boy in the class sighed. They knew there was no way they would ever hit the Powerpuff Girls. Fatale rigged it so that the girls win _every single time. _Before Fatale could blow the whistle to start the game however, the boys locker room doors busted open. Out of them, walked the Rowdyruff boys. Coach Femmale's face lighted up, but she quickly returned to stoic to scold the boys. "Boys, you're late. I should take points off."

"Sorry, Auntie Femmale. We won't do it again." Brick said, with a puppy dog pout. Fatale broke into a smile again and said,

"You boys are so cute. Okay, get on your sides everyone."

Butch walked out onto the court, fully expected people to aim at him, so that he could play "catch and throw back". That's when he noticed Buttercup. And she noticed him.

_Dayuum!_ He thought, looking intently at her curves. She certainly did have the biggest (and by extension, best) ass out of the Powerpuff Girls.

_Dayuum! _She thought, looking at just how BIG he had gotten. He was slightly taller than his brothers, and his arms would give Hulk Hogan a run for his money. His legs too. And his spiked hair! She was always into that sort of punk rock thing. But his is _natural._ Plus he had a pretty nice ass.

Both walked center court and stared each other down. They even went as far as to push each others' forehead into the other, in a sort of test of strength.

"Looking good, Butchie Boy," Buttercup said, tauntingly.

"Looking good, Butter-butt" Butch said, equally tauntingly. The pair backed away from each other. Then the whistle blew.

Buttercup immediately picked up a dodge-ball to hit Butch, to show him who's boss. However, he was surprisingly fast, and avoid even her shot, which took out two people behind him. Butch returned fire, but, he too, missed. Class went on like this until only The Rowdyruff Boys, and The Powerpuff Girls were left. Everyone seemed to prepare to hit each other, but the bell rang. The class filed their way into their respective locker rooms. Femme Fatale left the room to call somebody. Before Buttercup could enter the locker room, Butch pulled her into a corner, and immediately embraced her into a kiss. She consented. Going further, he worked his way down her neck. She consented. He kissed all the way down to her breasts. No objection. He slipped his hand into her shorts, and went to town.

"Oh, ooh. Ooh, oh, _ooh. Your good._" She said.

Mouthful of Powerpuff nipple, he said,

"You're enjoying this right?"

RED FLAG.

She was.

She pushed him away from her. He backed off. "Guess I was wrong?"

"No, no, I meant what I said, you are... good. VERY good." She said. Butch noted how she stood with her legs crossed.

"So what's the issue?"

"Butch, I have a boyfriend."

"So, fuck 'im! And then fuck _me._"

"It's not that easy Butch."

"Not that easy? You made a promise to me! Eight years ago remember, just a little bit before you killed me. We were always physically mature for our age, naturally we started being attracted to people first. When found each other. It was _Perfect_. Literally! WE ARE PERFECT! You promised me. You said that even if you had to kill me, if I came back, you'd be there for me. What the hell happened?"

"I grew up Butch."

Butch flinched as if he just got punched in the face.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be?

"Butch, we're adults. You need to look at this from a mature perspective. You were gone for eight years. I realize that was my fault, but it happened. What's a girl to do? Wait for you to do whatever it is you did? I have _needs_ Butch, and the needed to be met at a pretty young age. So, that's why I have Mitch."

Butch flinched as if he just got punched in the face.

"_MITCH?_ Like, 'Mitch rocks' Mitch? Deadass?"

"Mitch is a great guy, once you get to know him."

"Well- so am I!"

"Butch you're a murdering psychopath who gets a twitch if he's not punching something. You're doing it right now."

Butch's eye was indeed twitching. Feeling like there's nothing more to say, Butch just put up a peace sign. When Buttercup put up the same sign, Butch thrust his fingers down into her shorts again, hooked his fingers, and pulled out. Buttercup sank to the floor.

"I mastered that when we were ten. _Ten._ Before most niggas knew what sex was. _And _I still got it. I bet you _Mitch _can't satisfy _those_ needs. Peace out."

Buttercup heard what he said, but didn't and couldn't respond. She hadn't come that fast in... eight years. Somewhat disappointed, somewhat relieved, and more than a little moist, she slowly made her way back to the locker room, knowing she will be late for her next class.

_I'm gonna tear that ass up one day Butchie-Boy, one way or another. Probably both._ Buttercup decided to go commando and trash her underwear, which were covered in bodily fluids that should not be mentioned in school. (**A/N or in a story you fuckin' Pervs, lol) **Buttercup left the locker room on her way to lunch. She was so totally not going to tell her sisters what just happened.


	5. Chapter 4 Starstruck

**Chapter 6**

**Starstruck**

"So what just happened?" Blossom asked Buttercup, who was late for her "class". It was lunch period.

"Whatzittooya, huh?" Buttercup said snidely.

"Something that happened between one of my mortal enemies, and my sister. Are you okay? Did he 'touch' you?" Blossom said, genuinely concerned.

_He sure as hell did! _Buttercup thought, then said, "No, are you crazy? Look, Bloss, I can handle myself, okay? I'm a big girl now."

"Well, okay. Now about your lateness..."

_Oh, my God! Not another lecture!_ Buttercup thought.

Meanwhile, across the lunchroom, Bubbles was seeking a seat. As she looked around, she noticed one open table, which had one rather cute looking guy sitting at it. She made her way over to the table and said,

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked nicely.

"Vous voulez dormir avec moi bitches?" he said. **(Would you like to sleep with me?) **

"Excusez-moi?" **(Excuse me?) **

The boy pulled out his headphones and looked up.

"Oh, you," Boomer said, nonchalantly. "Yeah, sit here if you want. I'm not gonna do anything."

"Okay!" Bubbles said cheerfully. She sat down opposite to him, and watched as he cycled through his songs. This boy used to be her size. Now look at him! He's huge! Not as ripped as Butch, or even Brick, but his relatively skinny frame was toned to perfection. "So watcha doin'?"

"Cercando di ignorare, cagna" Boomer said in Italian. **(Trying to ignore you, bitch) **

"Così si parla italiano troppo! 你会说中文吗？" Bubbles said, switching languages between sentence. **(You can speak Italian too! Can you speak Chinese?) **

"我说 jede Sprache conocido por el hombre," Boomer said. **(I speak, any language, known to man)**

Wow! You're just like me!" Bubbles said.

"No. You and I, are way different. You see this world as something that has a purpose. I don't. There's nothing here to live for. Everything I want, I can get. And then what? Senseless killing? I'm no murderer."

Bubbles eyes seemed downtrodden a bit. She moved in close to Boomer and looked into his eyes.

"You're not happy are you? You know what helps unhappiness? Hugs!" Bubbles pulled Boomer into a deep embrace, which Boomer just accepted. "Felling better?"

"Actually, yes. This doesn't change anything between us though, understand me? I still hate you. I'm probably going to kill you sometime soon, and _only _you. As I said I'm no murderer."

"Okay!" Bubbles said, sitting back down. "So how've you been?"

"I've been put through hell. Literally. Yourself?"

"Fine, thanks. School is a bitch though. So, have you, you know, with any girls?"

"'You know?' Like, sex? If you're asking me if I've had sex before then yes, I have. Only when I'm drunk or high so I don't actually remember very well."

"Wow, me too! 'Cept I don't get high when I wanna have sex. I like to remember the feeling."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Never pegged you as a whore."

"Hey, I'm not a whore! Well, maybe a little..."

"Ha ha hah!"

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sitting here talking to you like we're friends, I feel high and I don't have any weed, I've got this unresolved sexual attraction towards you and-"

"Wait what was that last one?" Bubbles interrupted.

"I feel high and don't have any weed, weird as hell."

"No, the one after."

Boomer's eyes widened. "I must really be high!"

"So, you're attracted to me?" Bubbles said, eyelashes fluttering.

"And rightfully so! It's not like you're unattractive."

"You're pretty cute too you know."

Boomer fixed his hair. "Why thank you."

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Pretty straight forward aren't we?"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Cool. The LOTE supply closet is this way, and I have the only key. All the other teachers lost theirs. Um, you're not... quick are you?"

"No I am not." Boomer said with confidence.

"Damn. I might miss next period. Oh, well! I haven't gotten off in ages, and I'm curious to see how much you've... grown."

"You, are terribly sexy. I hate you for being so attractive."

"You're a pessimist aren't you?"

"Probably."

Bubbles looked over her shoulder seductively before turning the key to the closet and said,

" Vous voulez dormir avec moi"

"Non, je veux vous fuck"

Bubbles giggled and then opened the door. Boomer followed her in, and she slammed it shut behind him. She dropped her miniskirt.

"Merci," Boomer said as he pulled his own shirt off.

**2:30. Band room. After school.**

"Okay girls, let's try that one again, an octave lower," Blossom said, after the girls went through a few lines from their newest song.

"What kind of failure of a band can't hit the right octave?" Brick said, walking through the band doorway.

"What are you doing here, Brick? This is only for people who are in the charity performance."

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"The Principal decided that instead of just you failures, we would have a battle of the bands type thing instead. I'm just dropping off our instruments." Brick set his brothers instruments down in a corner, and saluted the Powerpuffs. "Oh, by the way, um..." Brick then pulled out his guitar and went through the same chords the girls were trying to hit. He performed perfectly. "Good luck." Brick left the room.

"Asshole!" Buttercup called out, as he left.

"Don't worry about it, BC. We're still better than them." Blossom said. Just then, her cellphone rang, with the familiar PPG Hotline ring tone. "Mayor, what's wrong?"

"P-P-Powerpuffs! Stop cross-dressing and leave the national bank alone!" He said.

"Damn them! Uh, yes sir! Right away sir!" Blossom turned to Buttercup and Bubbles and said "Let's go!" The Powerpuff's flew to Townsville national bank. Th police were already at the scene, ready to fire at whatever villain decided to show up today. They had AVF regulated weapons.

"Come out with your hands up!" one called out.

"Out of the bank Brick showed up with several quarter ton bags, hands raised. He then opened his mouth and burned them all with a breath of flame. Butch walked out of the bank to see the wreckage.

"Nice," He commented, while nodding his head approvingly.

"I do try," Brick responded.

"Hey, one of you got a ligh... ah," Boomer walked outside with a Marijuana roll in his mouth. Brick breathed flame in his direction, lighting the weed.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with this?" Blossom said, staring coldly at Brick.

"No, but I know I will."

"Aaaggh!" Blossom flew at Brick, who flew backwards away from her. Butch took his chance to tackle Buttercup, and start punching her face. Bubbles flew down next to Boomer.

"Can I get some?" she asked.

"Already did. Supply closet, remember?"

"Ha-ha! Seriously, though, let me get a piff." Boomer sighed and said,

"Fuck me!" and passed it to her.

"Thank you!"She said, taking a drag.

"I'm serious though. I want head for this."

"Are you ashamed of yourself?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Sometimes,"

"Now?"

"No." After he said this, Bubbles unbuttoned his jeans.

"Don't scream. I don't want my sisters to hear."

"Wait, you're not going to... oh," Boomer was cut short of whatever he was just thinking. She licked his tip. He was aroused. "Carry on."

Bubbles smiled and went to town.

Blossom tried desperately hard to land a hit on Brick, but he dodged all of her attacks easily. With the bags with him. After a while he stopped playing and then through the bag at her. She caught it, but immediately after Brick's fist tore through the bag and hit her in the face. He grabbed some money from the bag, and flung it all at her. They struck like a shotgun on a regular human. Blossom paused mid-flight, then started to fall. Brick caught her by the hair and then lifted her to eye level. He turned her around and whispered into her ear from behind.

"What were we doing before? In class? Do you know?"

Blossom, who was barely conscious answered exactly as Brick wanted her to.

Completely truthfully.

"I wanted... you. I wanted... sex with... you. And you wanted me."

"Okay, but why? I hate you!"

"I hate you."

"Answer the question, bitch!"

"Fatal Attraction. Only explanation. I am a virgin, sex is not on my... mind. But I want sex. With you."

"Okay, makes sense. Fatal attraction can be interpreted many ways. This must be the whole 'sex is violence' one. I'm done with you. Sleep." Brick karate chopped her on the head, then let her drop to earth.

Buttercup fought Butch, who simply dodged, or blocked her attacks with that damn energy shield. She had already leveled a city block trying to hurt him.

"Hey, pussy!" Buttercup called out.

"You are what you eat," He retorted.

"You think you're so tough? Why don't you take my next attack head on without blocking or dodging?"

"I'm sure I saw this somewhere on TV, but bet."

Butch dropped to the ground, while Buttercup stayed in the air to charge her energy.

"So where was it that I saw this?"

"Haaaaaa!"

"Was it, Inuyasha? No."

The ground started to shake.

"Haaaaa!"

"DragonballZ! That's it! Vegeta did it!"

"Haaaaaaa!" Buttercup was glowing green.

"He used the final flash on Cell, and completely pwned his top half off. And then Cell went-"

Buttercup then fired the massive energy wave she was charging, and Butch realized what was about to happen to him.

"Shooting Star Strike!"

"OH-SHIT!"

The blast impacted. One million light-years away, said move blew up a sun, killing all life within it's solar system. This was Buttercup's most powerful attack. No one can survive that.

Right?

**A/N: Well, sorry the update took so long. I've been busy. Here you go, have fun. Till next chapter**

**Peace, Xes and Ohs. (Unless you're a dude, lol)**


	6. Chapter 5 BitchyRich

**Chapter 5**

**Bitchy-Rich**

Buttercup examined her handiwork. Sure, Townsville just lost several million dollars in property, but she got rid of the Rowdyruff, right?

"You know," that familiar deep voice said from behind her. "If you wanted me to take my shirt off, you could've asked. Now look at you. All tired and shit."

Buttercup turned around and punched him in the face as hard as she can, repeatedly. Butch took all the shots without blocking or dodging. She did no noticeable damage. Butch caught her hand. "You know what they say. Equal Opportunity, no discrimination, etcetera . You took off my shirt," Butch grabbed her shirt and tore it off. Hey stared for a moment before saying, "I take off yours." He threw her into the ground, then landed next to her. She got up and tried to fight back again, only for Butch to simply grab her in the middle of an attack. "That's what I like about you. So feisty. Not gonna let me win without a fight right? Heh, heh." Butch put her in the power bomb position lifted her up, then slammed her into a car. He smiled at his handiwork. "Goddamn she is hot. Maybe, I could, no what the fuck am I thinking? I'm not a rapist!" He flew away.

Boomer, who was not hating what was happening to him right now, heard his brothers coming towards him. He opened his eyes and said,

"They're coming!"

"Mm-hm," came the muffled response.

"No, not me! Well almost, but them! My broth-aaahs! "

Bubbles sat up, wiped off her lip, and swallowed.

"What?"

Boomer, unable to think of any alternative, knocked her out. Just then, Brick showed up.

"Yo, let's get the cash and- whoa," he said, upon discovering the position he was in. Boomer had not finished buttoning his pants, and there was white liquid in her hair.

"It's not what it looks like," Boomer said.

"Dude, you fucking raped her and then knocked her out. Fucking hardcore. Damn. Holy shit!" Brick said, incredulously.

"Um, yeah! That's what I did! And I was gangster at it too. _Bitch._"

"Don't call me a bitch, I'll kick your ass. Let's go home, Butch should already be there."

The boys took off, leaving an entire city block in disarray. Blossom, just now waking up, looked around.

"Damn it to hell! We lost!" she exclaimed. "Ow, my head. Did he pull my hair?"

Buttercup lifted herself out of the flattened remains of the car she was slammed into.

"Fuck, shit, ass, cunt, profanity, bitch, ho! How could I let myself lose?" she looked at her chest. She was missing a shirt. "Kinky bastard!"

Bubbles woke up with a bump on her head.

"Well that wasn't a very nice way to thank me! I'm going to have to talk to him about that."

Blossom and Buttercup landed in front of her. "Uh, Buttercup? What happened to your-"

"Shut up, don't talk about it." Buttercup interrupted.

"Let's just go home girls. We have school tomorrow," Blossom said. The three flew back to their homes tired and hurt from their battle.

**The next day, Pokey Oaks High, 12:00**

Brick, Boomer and Butch were not only uncaring about masking what they did yesterday, they were bragging about it.

"Yeah, my nigga. I totally power bombed her into the mother fucking car!" Butch said to one of the people at the table he was sitting at. Princess Morbucks , who had found a seat on Brick's lap, giggled at what he was saying.

"It's all true. All of it. Scouts honor." Brick said, a cocky smile on his face. Boomer was sitting at the table, but was rather nonchalant about it all. He was only thinking about Bubbles. Why doesn't she just come over to the table and talk to him already?

"And, the bitch couldn't do nothin' about it! I remember the old days, back when the was a challenge. Man, these bitches is light work!" Butch said.

"Okay, that did it," Buttercup, who was listening the whole time said.

"Buttercup, your in no position to fight anyone. Don't do something stupid." Blossom said. Buttercup just kept walking.

"I'm not doin' somethin' stupid. I kick his ass, I make the world a better place." she said. Buttercup walked over to their table.

"Oh, look, if it isn't Butt-Fuck," Princess said as Buttercup walked over. Buttercup flipped her the bird, then got right up in Butch's face.

"You wanna say that shit to my face, asshole!" she yelled at him. His smirk never faded.

"And why would I want to do anything but look at that lovely bruised face face of yours?" he answered. Buttercup yelled and tackled him to the ground. As they wrestled on the floor, Blossom and Bubbles walked over.

"Goddamn it Buttercup!" Blossom said.

"Relax, Leader-Girl. I find this to be entertaining." Brick said, watching the fight.

"I don't give a fuck about what entertains you," Blossom said coldly. Brick put up his hands, as if to admit defeat. Bubbles looked at Boomer with longing, as if she wanted something from him. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but he looked around and got back to sketching. Princess pulled something out of her purse and said,

"Here,"

"What's this?" Blossom asked.

"It's an invite to my party tomorrow. My daddy said I have to invite you, so there you fucking go. You know I actually want you to show up."

"Why's that?"

"So you can see how infinitely better at singing the boys are than you. Oh, there voices get me wetter than water!" Brick looked around than winked at Blossom. **A/N( . . ;-)) **One of the girls at the table said

"Ooh, sing something Brick!" the table erupted with requests of "yeah, sing something!"

Brick said, "Ahem," then picked something to sing.

"'_Cause she hold me down, every time I hit her up,_

_when I get right I promise that we gon' live it up,_

_she make me beg for it, till she give it up,_

_then I say the same thing every single time,_

_I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best, you the fucking best, you the fucking best,_

_you the best I ever had, best I ever had, best I ever had, best I ever had-_"

"Okay, okay that's enough!" Princess said, giggling like a little school girl (irony). Blossom looked at Bubbles, who looked back. There was no denying he had talent. Butch had Buttercup in an arm bar on the ground (Google it). She struggled to get out, but Butch was to strong.

"Tap," he said.

"Aah! NO!" Buttercup said, still struggling.

"Tap, or I break your arm," he said, pulling harder.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Buttercup screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. She tapped out. The pain was unbearable, even for her.

"Good girl," Butch said, getting up. The lunch bell rang. "See you at the party."

Boomer crumpled up his sketch he was working on, then threw it at the back of Bubbles' head.

"Ow!" she yelled, then picked up the projectile. She un-crumpled it. On the paper was a drawing of Boomer and Bubbles' five-year old selves in an embrace. "Awww!" she said, and hugged it to her chest. Boomer winked at her, and went back to the "rich kids crowd".

_See you later Boomy_ she thought to herself.

**That night, Powerpuff girls' residence**

Buttercup was doing Blossom's hair.

"Why exactly are we going again?" she asked.

"Because, Princess was nice enough to invite us, and if the boys are going, we should go too." Blossom answered.

"I think it's bullshit," Buttercup responded, than shook her arm. Bubbles was in the living room with them, fixing her own hair.

"I really want to go," she said. Both her sisters turned to her.

"Why?" Blossom asked, warily .

"I want to hear the boys sing. So that, uh, we can scout them," she said.

"I don't care what they do, or how good they sing! We're better than them!" Buttercup said, shampooing Blossom's hair.

"I guess we'll find out," Blossom said, worried.

Even _she _ was I little turned on by Brick's singing.

**The next day, Morbucks Mansion**

It was a formal affair.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all wore dresses in their respective colors, much to Buttercup's dismay. Buttercup decided to wear her hair down for the event, as well as put on lip gloss and eyeliner. But not too much. Just enough to turn Butc- I mean Mitch on. Blossom wore a similar style, and even decided not to wear a bow. Bubbles had her hair in a bun.

When they entered the Mansion, they were greeted by the sound of loud music, a bunch of kids who can't dance, and a bunch of Butlers who were being horribly overworked. The three girls tried to mingle with the crowd, but it wasn't exactly for them. They weren't focused anyway. Buttercup walked to go get a drink when she walked into a Brick Wall. Butch caught here before she fell.

"Careful, now," he said, grinning. Buttercup looked up, preparing an insult, when she gasped. The gruffest of the Rowdyruffs cleans up rather nicely. He decided to wear his hair down, and it was surprisingly just as long as hers. He wore a suit with a green tie, that made him look like he was important. "Stunned silence, I got that a lot," he said, still grinning. "Enjoy your drink I've got to go get ready." Buttercup stared at him as he walked away. Was he just being civil?

Blossom sat down on a couch, unable to deal with the stupidity of teenage behavior. Someone sat next to her. Someone she wished didn't exist.

"Glad you made it, Leader-Girl," Brick said. She looked at him and said,

"What do you want from me?" Brick flipped his tied up hair back over his shoulder and said,

"You? I want nothing from you. I'm came over hear to sit down, is all. Teenaged mind. Too juvenile. Half the people here should be eighteen anyway, immature bastards. Excuse me I'm ranting, Do you need me to leave?"

"No, you're alright. " she looked at him curiously. "Why are you being so civil?"

He looked around.

"Should I not be civil at a formal party?"

"Two days ago you were punching me through walls."

"That was for fun."

"I didn't have very much fun."

"That's 'cause you lost, sweetie."

Boomer was drinking as many shots as possible before he got on stage. He only gets the gusto to perform when drunk or high, but loses his drawing skills. For him, the difference between sobriety and inebriation is almost a split personality. Bubbles walked up beside him, and took one of his shots.

"I got the picture you drew. It was so cut," she said, smiling.

"Picture? I remember no picture? What is this heresy you speak of?" he asked playfully. Yep definitely drunk.

"Oh, really? Looks like you drank a _little _too much," she teased, then took a shot.

"I most certainly did!, And I'm damn proud of it too!" he said, taking another shot.

"Hey, what drink is this?" she asked, examining the shot glass.

"Something with a name I don't feel like pronouncing," he commented. Princess Morbucks stepped out onto a stage in the middle of her massive living room.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming to my party!" she said into a microphone.

"I love your hair!" someone called out. She patted her Afro puffs, smiled and said

"Thank you!"

"Have my babies!" some guy called out.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend," she said.

"Marry me!" some girl called out.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend too." she said. "Listen people, we need to stay on topic here!" she fixed her hair and said, "In a few minutes, the Rowdyruff Boys will be performing!" she said, excitement dripping from her lips, earning a cheer. "But first," she added, _much _less enthusiastically. "At the request of my father, King Morbucks, we will have a musical presentation by the Powerpuff girls. Yay."

The crowd applauded. Tonight was a bigger treat than they thought! The Powerpuff girls wore slightly confused looks as they stepped up on stage. Blossom whispered to Princess,

"No one told us you wanted us to sing! We would have prepared!"

"Must've slipped my mind. Good luck!" she said with a fake smile.

The girls got on stage, huddling up and trying to figure out what to do.

"Bitch did this on purpose!" Buttercup said, referring to Princess.

"Yes, but we can't worry about that now. These people want a show!" Blossom said. As the girls kept talking, the boys moved to the front row. While yes, they thought they were better, they're better than everyone. That doesn't mean the girls aren't fantastic themselves. Plus, they look damn sexy in those dresses. From this position, they might even get an up skirt (dress?) shot.

Onstage, they girls nod to each other, then Bubbles makes a request for some music to be played as it starts, Blossom calls out

"_All the single ladies!_"

Bubbles responds with "_All the single ladies!_"

"_All the single ladies!_"

"_All the single ladies!_" This time, Buttercup joined in.

"_All the single ladies!_"

"_All the single ladies!_" All three responded that time.

"_All the single ladies, now put your hands up!_"

The girls went through their version of Beyonce Knowles' _Single Ladies,_ Switching between being back-up and lead after each verse. The trio finished, and was rewarded with a resounding applause. Butch smiled devilishly. His hard work paid off. He totally had a panty shot of all of them! He showed his trophy to Brick who responded with,

"Fucking pervert! … Send me the pink one."

Butch grinned and sent Blossom to Brick's phone, then Bubbles to Boomers'. Princess stepped on stage.

"And now, our main event, The Rowdyruff Boys!" They were greeted with applause.

They stepped onstage, and the beat they requested played for them. Everyone recognized the beat as _Every Girl_. Brick stepped forward. He sings first.

"_What's happenin' ladies?_"

"Hey B!" they call out.

"_I'm in the buildin'_

_ready to give every last one o' y'all 'the feelin''_

_I heard it's some cavities that might need some fillins'_

_And stack o' hundred dolla' bills that need peelin'_

_Well it's Big Butch, and Lil' Boom and you know who I am,_

_And we don't need nobody outta line please stay in single file ma'am_

_Everybody named 'Cinnamon' and 'Destiny' step forward _

_okay 5, 10, 15, 20... yeah Imma need more wads!_

_All the Asian girls come wit' me, cause we gon make y'all geisha girls._

_Cause if we didn't... It'd be a waste of Asian girls._

_Please stay patient girls,_

_Imma be wit you uno momento por favor just remember no locked doors and Ah!_

_Strip club Obama,_

_President Young B,_

_Rowdyruff boys got all hundreds_

_and we got the change they need,_

_So at the end of my party they thinking Damn!_

_'Cause I made every girl in the world do the stanky leg 'cause" _His brothers join him as he sang,

"_We like her, and we like her too, and we like her, and we like her too, and we like her, and we like her too and we like her_" after every "we like her" The boys pointed at a different girl. Coincidentally, on the last one, the all pointed to their Powerpuff counterparts. "_And she like us too, yeah_"

"_I wish I could fuck every girl in the world, I wish I could fuck every girl in the world, I wish I could fuck every girl in the world, Whoa, yeah!_" **(A/N To save time and annoying Song Fic like behavior, I'd recommend looking up "Every Girl Nappy Boy Remix" On YouTube. 1****st**** part, Brick, 2****nd**** Butch, third, Boomer, 4****th****, back to Brick. KTHNXBAI)**

The boys finished their song, then bowed. They got an enormous applause, possibly even louder than the Powerpuff's. The Powerpuff girls looked at each other. Uh-oh.

They had competition.

**A/N: What up, fanfic? I've been away for a while, but I'm back to kick some butt at Wild Canyon... wait, sorry I was quoting Sonic just now. Please excuse the Song-Fic-ness, but it was kinda necessary. They are all rock stars after all. I will absolutely accept flaming if you don't like it.**

**Till next time, just remember:**

**If you are a girl, and old enough, I love you. Please have my children.**

**If you're too old, eh, women age like fine wine. We can work this out.**

**If you're too young, wait a couple years, then holla at me.**

**Peace out y'all!**


	7. Chapter 6 The Ultimate Team

**Chapter 6**

**The Ultimate Team**

The girls arrived at school the next day to find everyone abuzz about the events that occurred the night before. The arrival of the Rowdyruff Boys essentially split their fan base, with one half claiming that they're "dead", and the other half calling foul play. The girls honestly didn't know who to believe. After splitting up from her sisters as they went to class, Buttercup went to the gym for a meeting about football tryouts. She figured it'd be hard to get on the team since she was a girl, but she _was_ doing the quarterback, not to mention she had plenty of talent. She didn't want to admit it, but she most of all wanted to be the first female Pokey Oaks high football player. It's been segregated for far too long, and she can teach these so-called "masculine" players a lesson in how to play with their balls- er play football. Sometimes she forgets that she can't think that way all the time. She had mostly high spirits until she actually arrived at the gym. As she walked into it, she immediately spotted- _him_.

Butch Jojo. Must he show up in every part of her life? She liked him better when he was dead.

_And _even better _before I killed him_. She thought.

Butch was sitting with the group of hopefuls in the gym, listening to the rules and regulations of being a Pokey Oaks high football player. Apparently, if you fail classes, you can't participate. This would probably be the hardest part for him.

He hates applying himself.

Starting to get bored with sitting there, he looked around the gym, and noticed Buttercup walking in. Delighted to see his old enemy (he needs something to do while this guy talks) he waved at her, not noticing that Mitch beckoned her at the same time. Buttercup waved, not really sure who she was waving at. Decision time. She decided to pretend she didn't see Butch and walked over to Mitch, sitting on his lap as she arrived. (Rather, floating infinitely close to his lap, since despite her lithe appearance, she is quite heavy) He kissed her neck which caused her to giggle a little. She involuntarily looked back at Butch, who seemed slightly disappointed. Then, he seemed to snap out of it, and pay attention to the coach, so she did the same. After the seminar was finished, the coach dismissed everyone but Butch and Buttercup to the boys locker room. He asked them to accompany him to his office. As they were walking, Butch whispered to Buttercup, "Why's he picking on us? I didn't get in trouble yet!"

"It's because we have super powers. Blossom told me they have a system in place for that. I think it might have something to do with these," Buttercup lifted her wrist to show off her resistor bands.

"What's that?" Butch asked.

"Resistor bands. Slows down your powers."

"You wear that all the time?"

"Have to. Lord knows how dangerous I'd be without one. As many bitch-fits as I get into..."

"Ha ha!"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, bitches don't know that they're bitchin', especially when they start bitchin'. It's like you keeping count though. That's funny."

"Nigga, have you heard that little fairy tell about girls and that time of the month? Now multiply that by like ten-thousand and give it super powers and you've almost seen someone as bad as me on my period."

"Whoa! More than I wanted to hear!"

"Well, more bitches should know when they're bitchin', and more niggas should know when bitches is bitchin', so niggas should also talk about the existence of the menstrual cycle, so they can know what bitch is bitchin' at what time!"

"...You've thought about this before haven't you?"

"Talked with my boyfriend about it 17 times."

"I think it's a great idea. Still more info then I really need though."

"The 14th, through the 30th."

"What's that?"

"The info you really need." They arrived at the coach's office, and took seats in front of his desk.

"I don't think I've ever personally introduced myself to either one of you. I'm coach Hutchinson, head football coach," he said, shaking each of their hands. "Now, what I want to talk to you two about, is your special abilities. Also, Buttercup we're going to have to talk about your presence on the team personally."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Being a girl or whatever."

"Exactly. As for the other reason why your here." He went to a locker and pulled out a large stack of papers. "Look we're all adults here so I'll just be frank with you. I've got a shit load of paperwork on you, and I can guarantee that unless your under heavy sedation, you can't so much as tryout."

"I wear resistors," Buttercup chimed in.

"Yes, but sadly that's not enough. You and him are going to have to go down to the infirmary and request a 'special' checkup. The staff will handle the rest."

"Um, Coach Hutchinson, you see, I don't wear those bands, so how's this going to affect me?"

"Son... it's going to be a little rough for you if you want to be on the team."

**2 weeks later...**

Butch woke up after dazing off once again. He still hasn't gotten used to all the sedatives being pumped through his body. The resistors feel awkward, and to make things better, they come with the added promise of not being able to use powers for at least another week. At least he doesn't have to deal with the drugs when he's not playing. Buttercup on the other hand, has been living it up. She'd been through the process before, plus, she's had the resistors on for years. She's also quick to say something smart, knowing that Butch can't do anything about it. At least she never just did him in and saved herself the trouble. Butch jogged out to the field, in line with the other hopefuls. He was trying out for quarterback, but he had to get past the almost literal giant that was Mitch. He was told by the coach that they were both shoe-ins for the team. It was simply at matter of who becomes QB, and who becomes tight end. Buttercup wasn't exactly guaranteed a position, but unless Hutchinson was a sexist bastard, he really would want to miss out on such a talented receiver. She was also quick, which meant she could be used for running plays as well. It was all down to this last day. Everyone was going to show their best, and hope that they get a spot.

"Alright, people listen up. Today we're having a full game. Last year's team vs. new hopefuls. I think I've got my list planned out, but you can convince me otherwise. Butch, Mitch, your QB. Get your teams ready to play.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison. As they walked away, Mitch said,

"Your goin' down, Bitch!"

"Your girl went down on me last night- Bitch!"

Butch admittedly did not feel to good about this game. His head wasn't right, Mitch was really good, and he'd have to rely on Buttercup for a lot of the passes. The other receiver wasn't too good. He certainly hoped her spot meant more to her than her relationship. Ah, who was he kidding, he was screwed!

"Yo, Butchie boy!" Buttercup called out.

_Can't even think of the devil? _Butch thought.

"Damn, man you don't look so hot. You scared?"

"Yeah!" he said.

"Don't be. I got your back."

"Wouldn't your boo be pissed?"

"I've got two sets of lips that say otherwise. Just go hard and lead us to the win. Leave future linebacker over there to me." Truth is, if Butch had a lackluster showing, she had a lackluster showing. She had to make sure that didn't happen.

The game started, and Butch threw a short pass that got knocked down by Mitch himself. Butch threw a longer pass, but missed the mark. Butch then threw a short pass to Buttercup, right on the money, but it was intercepted by Mitch, who, ran it straight into a touchdown. As Butch walked to the other side of the field, Mitch flipped him off, then pinched Buttercup's backside. Buttercup ran straight up to Butch afterward, demanding,

"What the hell was that?"

"Me, failing miserably. I knew I shouldn't have did this."

Buttercup let out an exasperated "Oh my God," Then grabbed and tongue kissed Butch. Mitch noticed. She let him go, then said. "Gonna do better?"

"Promise there's more where that came from?"

"A _whole lot_ more," she said rather seductively.

"I know your lying but it was so sexy how you said that. Alright team let's do this!"

He organized a game plan for his team, then with a "BREAK!" sent them out to do their thing.

Butch's team dominated. Butch's passing improved dramatically, to the point where he could out throw three time MVP Mitch. Buttercup led in points, scoring a whopping 64 points. Out of the 70 that they scored. Mitch... was PISSED. After the game the Coach told everyone their positions.

"Fullback- Michaels

Halfback- O'Brien

Wide Receiver-Buttercup-"

"Yes! Omigash, omigash, omigash! I can't wait to tell my sisters! _Squee!_"

Quarterback... after much consideration, I have decided that your starting QB this year will be Butch Jojo-"

"FUCK YEAH!... Did I say that out loud?" Butch said after getting awkward looks.

"You certainly did QB. You certainly did." Buttercup said, putting her arm on his shoulder. He pulled her in closer with his arm.

"Thanks for the assist," He said, beaming.

"Anytime, slugger. Just don't choke when we're playing. I'm the only one on this team allowed to choke on balls. By the way, I may not have been lying _that_ much earlier."

"Orly?"

"Yarly!"

The pair laughed their way to the locker rooms, then split up when Buttercup had to go to the girls locker room.

Butch, while changing back into regular attire said to himself,

"Mitch. Man, that nigga is lucky as f-" As if stopped by some overzealous FCC representative, Butch's curse was cut off by a huge right hand to the face.

"You bastard!" Mitch said to him, standing over him. He lifted him up, then punched him in his ribs. "You wanna take _my _girl?" He punched him in the face again. "You wanna take _my _spot on the team?"

He kicked him onto the ground. "And you wanna be a smart-ass about it? I'll fuck you up you spiky haired fagot!" Butch was still reeling from the blows, and stunned by the feeling of intense pain, one he hasn't felt since 8 years ago. It doesn't help that he was still sore from tryouts. Therefore, he didn't notice the gun Mitch was pulling out of his pocket. "How about I make sure you don't say anything ever again?" Before he could fire, Buttercup pounced on his back, attempting to wrench the gun from him. Her powers hadn't come back yet, so she was just as human as Butch was. Mitch threw her off, then turned the gun on her. "What the fuck is your problem? You're, fucking with me, when you can't even do nothing? Yeah, she told me how that shit you two are taking messes you up, but it makes us normal guys tougher."

"Who's 'she'?" Buttercup asked. Mitch had a look that said, "Oops" then stated,

"Now I have to kill you too," he said, taking aim.

"Actually," Mitch turned around to just in time to become well acquainted with Butch's fist. Mitch fell to the floor, unconscious. "No one's dying tonight." Buttercup stood up off of the floor, then said.

"I called the AVF, they'll handle him. You look hurt," Butch wiped away the blood on his lip.

"Scratches and bruises. You look... hot." Both of them were standing in their underwear, but Buttercup decided to sport a thong today.

"You look... happy to see me." Buttercup said, looking at the blatant bulge in his boxers.

"Yeah, well, I came, I mean you came, I mean you showed up in the nick of time. He was gonna bust a nut- I mean bust your ass- I mean my ass- I mean shoot off- I mean ejaculate- I mean I want have sex with you right now- oh, I'm hopeless."

"Yeah, figured as much. Listen, why don't you get your stuff, and we'll fly on over to your place after the AVF clean him off the floor, so I can give you that 'favor' I owe you."

"What about Mitch?"

"Yeah, he pulled a gun on me. We're about through."

"What about your 'needs'?"

"Butch-" she pulled herself in closer as she said this, "He never could satisfy me. No one ever could. Even if the sex is good -and it ain't- Mitch and I didn't have the same bond you and I have. Today showed me that the feelings I've had for you are stronger than I can even comprehend. We were out there, practically reading each others mind, and just now, I felt scared for no reason and came to check on you, and look what happened! Mitch had you at gunpoint! And you knocked him out, which was so sexy by the way. Look Butch the only reason I resisted you was because I thought society wouldn't like it. But now, I don't care what society thinks, I should just accept you for coming back to me after so long. I wanna be with you Butch."

"Even if you have to kill me?"

"Especiallyif I have to kill you."

"It's gonna be rough for us,"

"You know I like it rough,"

"So that's it then? Your taking me back?"

"Like I should have done from the beginning. Ah, you and me together again."

"Yep. Butch and Buttercup. The Ultimate Team."

**A/N: WHAT UP Y'ALL? Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been REALLY busy. Hope this chapter was worth it. It took a lot of time. I really like the ending. How do you guys feel about it? You like? Hit me up in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7 Hot and Cold

**Chapter 7**

**Hot and Cold**

Buttercup woke up the next morning in a somewhat unfamiliar house, to a somewhat rougher shaking than she usually gets from her sisters. Still tired from being kept up all night, She responded with,

"Butch, if your gonna keep me up all night, the least you can let me do is sleep all day."

"Shh, girl! If my brothers fin you in my room they're gonna flip! You can't be seen right now. I'll let you stay here when they leave, but fo now, you gotta go!" Butch said, who Buttercup figured just got finished putting on those boxers he was wearing.

"Aww, fine. But promise I can stay over?"

"Yeah, yeah, like I said, just go!" Buttercup put her clothes on, and flew out of the window. While floating outside she said,

"Hey, pass me twenty bucks," Butch, who was fixing his hair in the mirror said,

"What the fuck do you need twenty bucks for? You're richer than I am!"

"Yeah, but I don't have any money on me and I didn't bring my credit card so... yeah twenty bucks please," she said with a somewhat fake smile. Butch walked to the window and held out the money. When Buttercup went to take it he held onto it. She tried to yank it a little harder, then, fearing it would tear stopped and said, "What, wanted to show me you're getting your strength back?"

"Nah, but that's good though right?"

"Yeah, I'm for you. Now gimme the money."

"Say you love me." He said and a semi teasing voice.

"I love you, gimme the money."

"Say it like you mean it."

"_I love you._ I _really _do. If I could choose you or the sun, then a _lot_ of people are gonna die tonight."

"Now say my name."

"Butch." she said flatly.

"Say it like you said it last night."

"_sigh._" Buttercup put on her best orgasm face and then said. "Ah, yes, yeah, ooh fuck yeah, Butch yeah, fuck me Butch fuck me, ahh, deeper, deeper, _deeper!_ Ooh, Butch." She fixed her face and said in a flat tone, "Happy?"

Butch, flabbergasted, asked, "Were you faking last night?"

Buttercup snatched the money and said with a smirk,

"Guess you have tonight to find out," then took off.

_Damn. _Butch thought.

As if on cue, someone knocked on his door. He opened the door to see Brick dressed and ready for school.

"Dude, did I just hear a girl in here?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah, I was uh, looking at a porno." Butch responded. Brick looked at Butch's computer screen which displayed the website Butch and Buttercup were imitating last night: _.cum/orgy ._

"Uh huh. Listen, if you're gonna do that you need to turn the volume down. Boomer and I heard you pretending to fuck miss 'BC' last night. You fucking freak. You know it's really weird I could swear she was calling out _your _name-"

"Th-there's a lot o' niggas named Butch. It'd be weird if she was screaming' out Brick,or Boomer, but then again, those sound like porn names!"

"I guess your right. So are you going to school today? We were gonna terrorize the Powerpuffs."

"Nah, I'm cool. I'll terrorize a Powerpuff later." _Terrorize 'er till she can't walk! Oh! _

"Well, alright then. Peace."

"Deuces."

Brick walked down stairs to see Boomer drawing in his sketchbook again.

"Butch ain't going, so we might as well be out."

"Cool. Wanna take his car?" Boomer asked.

"The _Escalade_? That he _just bought_? Dude, don't fuck with the Escalade."

"Okay, okay, we'll fly. Just a suggestion. Damn. I'm supposed to be the buzz kill in this group."

The brothers arrived at school on time, unusual given their insistence on breaking rules. They parted ways at their lockers. Brick didn't know it, but Boomer was only going into his first period class to hang out with Bubbles, not terrorize her. They hid the fact that they were essentially a couple by yelling in different languages in a heated manner, but it was usually small talk or even flirtatious.

You know, it's almost as if the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys aren't even enemies anymore. Except of course...

"Brick, Blossom!" Mr. Prokavy called out to them. The pair looked up. They were arguing again, this time about whether or not to add an acid to their economic rocket. Brick says yes, because the way he can implement it would make the rocket run faster longer, and more like a fuel rocket. Blossom says no, because it may pollute the atmosphere. "That's the third time I've had to talk to you this week! I expect more from you two, especially you Miss Utonium. Look, I know what it's like to be in High School. I understand the whole young love thing-"

"Mr. Prokavy, we're _not_ dating," Blossom said.

"Aww, baby don't play like that with me. You know how that makes me feel," Brick said, jokingly.

"No, I don't, because we're NOT DATING."

"You to certainly like to dress the same way," Mr. Prokavy chimed in.

"Well I don't do that on purpose!" Blossom said, losing her sense of control, much to Brick's satisfaction.

"Of course not, we don't have do anything like _try_ and match up like this. We just know. See sweetie poo? We were _made for each other_." The other kids in the class started laughing out loud.

"Argh! WE'RE NOT DATING!" Blossom said, yelling.

"Hey, honey, when we get home, can you make me a sammich? I'm _starving_?" Brick said, which caused the close to start laughing harder.

"I'm not gonna make you anything you fucking jackass!" Blossom said, tearing slightly.

"Aww, that's to bad. I really wanted a sammich." After Brick said this, the class started chanting:

"Make him a sammich! Make him a sammich!" While all of this was going on, Mr. Prokavy was trying to get the class under control, with sometimes with unintentionally inappropriate statements like, "Brick that's no way to treat your girlfriend!" Finally, Blossom had enough. She let out a Sonic scream towards the ceiling, then flew through the whole she created, silencing the class. Everyone in the room turned to Brick, who looked around and said,

"What? She did it!"

Blossom was up in the clouds for several hours, weeping nonstop. Everything went wrong since those boys arrived. Her social status has been ruined, her career is being threatened, She can't stop a simple bank robbery, and to top it all off, she knew Bubbles was doing Boomer. She smelled like him all the time. Plus, he appears in more and more of her artwork. She's even seen a _naked_ drawing of him, although she's pretty sure Bubbles burned that. To top it all off, she's known for a long time that Buttercup was at the very least interested in Butch, but was pretty sure it was much more than that. Judging by the fact that she was last seen with him at football tryouts, she probably rekindled that interest. And here she was. Always living up to the title _Perfect Little Girl_. Oh, Blossom gets straight A's! Blossom's on the math team! Blossom's on the science team! Blossom's president of the Chess club! Blossom the smartest student in _the whole school_. And she couldn't even have that anymore! Here comes blimp-dick Brick with an ego the size of planet, and the skills to back it up!. In just over a month he has the highest GPA in Pokey Oaks High, has more people voting him for class president than her, has half the school saying his band is better than hers, and has all those girls following him around wherever he goes. She never had that treatment from the boys at school! Not that she wants it. She_ is _still a virgin after all, unlike basically everyone else. But that damn Brick definitely isn't all the girls talk about how good he is, how big he is, how _godlike_ he is.

_Gimme a break! Argh! If I see him again, I'm gonna give him exactly what he deserves!_

"Hey, Leader-Girl,"

_Speak of the devil._

"Listen, I just got finished cleaning up that mess you made. Mr. Prokavy told me to come find you. I uh, guess I was kind hard on you back there. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Blossom stood up on the cloud.

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ Oh, you will be sorry," Blossom said, a crazed look in her eyes.

"Wait, wha-" before Brick could react, Blossom flew into him and tackled him to the ground, then froze him in place.

"Tell me I'm sexy," Blossom said, looking- almost sad.

"_HUH?_" Brick responded, utterly confused.

"SAY IT!" Blossom said, the crazed look returned.

"You're... sexy," Brick said, still confused, but regaining his bearings and starting to try and force his way out.

"Say it like you mean it! Say it, say it like you said it to Princess! Like you said it Marlene! Before you... before you 'did' them."

Brick started to think he knew what she was getting at.

"You, remind me of a field a roses in a sunset. Your beauty is beyond words. Men would kill to be in the position I'm in right now." _Seriously. People are weird_. Brick thought.

"Now- now tell me you want to have sex with me! Tell me what you want to do to me." Blossom said, seemingly regaining some sort of sanity.

"But if I tell you now, it'll make me predictable. I pride myself on my unpredictability." Brick said.

"Really?"

"Hell- YES!" as he said this, he broke out of his icy prison, landing on top of Blossom. Instead of try to fight her way out, she locked her hands around him, keeping him on top of her.

"Oh, my." she said. Brick looked at his body and realized he lacked clothes. She must have done this on purpose. "Looks like you've got the upper hand." Blossom said, in what Brick could swear was a seductive voice. "Oh, whatever will I do? I'm completely at your _mercy_." Brick didn't know what game she was playing at, but whatever it was, it did _something_ for him. Something that made him wish he had baggy pants. Or pants in general. She laughed slightly, then said. "You know, it seems you have a little, or should I say _BIG _problem down there. Want my advice?" she lifted her head closer to him. "Do to me what you did to all those other girls. Show me the god. Tear my close off. Make me submit. _Ravish me_." As she said those last two words Brick could resist no longer. It was the surest thing he was ever gonna get in life. He tore her shirt off first, then thought about it and decided to get a little payback. He decided to burn the rest of her clothes off, but out of consideration for her used the lost temp. flames he could muster. She writhed a little, and Brick thought he had gone overboard, but then Blossom added, "Ohhh, _yes_!" Brick paused for a moment and thought.

_People are weird. Should I really do this? We're sworn enemies, she's obviously not thinking straight- _

"You're stopping. Why are you stopping? _RAVAGE ME!_"

**Several hours later...**

Brick was lying awake next to Blossom, who obviously just had her first sexual experience. Turns out, the whole "virgin, hymen" thing was just a myth. Good thing too. Blood would have been a turn off. Brick thought about what he just did. What would be the consequences of it. On one hand, it was amazing, it would boost his social status, and he might have just made an ally out of a longtime enemy. But at the same time, this could completely tarnish both of their reputation. Mostly hers. Brick wasn't sure if he wanted that anymore. On the _other_ hand, having sex on a cloud is EPIC. These things are comfortable as hell. But there would only be one person he can enjoy it with, and that's the girl lying next to him. He decided he'd wait until she woke up, and see what she thought.

"Brick..." Blossom said, stirring. "Don't... go."

"Shh, I'm right here," Brick said, stroking her hair. _Trust me, I'm in no hurry to fly around naked._

She grabbed his hand and woke up abruptly. She put it to her face and said,

"You _are _here."

"Sure, why would I not be?"

"Because. I'm an ugly, nerdy stick in the mud who just gave it up to you so she can feel loved. You're smart, you know how it goes."

"Ugly? Definitely not. You're just might be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Nerdy? Maybe a little but that's _sexy_ to me. Dumb girls don't know how it goes in bed. They can't pick up the signals. They think all they need to do is look good and lie down. You did some working too, Cowgirl." Blossom blushed at her new, _highly _appropriate nickname. "And let me guess, the 'stick in the mud' thing comes from Buttercup?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"'Cause Butch said the same thing to me. Listen what you do with that is ignore it, go on about your business and when the time comes, do something really bad ass. I guarantee you will get your respect. Now, about that last thing you said. 'Just to feel loved'? I bet you feel you've made a big mistake now yeah?"

"Honestly? Yes."

"Can't say I blame you. The _one_ guy you know for sure is absolute bad news and you had to lose your virginity to him! Well guess what sweetie? He lost his virginity to _you_."

"Wait, what?"

"Yep. I've never told anyone, but it's all a facade. It's to make me look 'manlier' since, you know, men are not virgins. There are only three people besides me who know this, including you."

"And your brothers, I'm assuming?"

"Yep. I mean, now I'm really not. But I'm not 'pimping' and never have been."

"So why didn't you? They practically threw themselves at you!"

"Because, I was trying to save myself for the girl that I truly love. The one I'm sure I'll spend the rest of my life with. The one that I can trust to properly raise my children. That's what I was _trying _to do, until you pulled that sexy S&M Psycho thing back there. Yet, I don't feel I've made a mistake."

"Aww. Brick you're so sweet. I've never seen this side of you!"

"Well, I am a songwriter. I'm just complimenting you (sincerely) in a fancy way."

"Yes, but, it's like you're exactly what I've ever wanted in a man. You're sweet, kind, and funny. You can satisfy the sex starved part of me, because believe me, I've suppressed that urge for _years_. And you're strong. Smart. A great leader. You exactly the type of man I want to lead my household. Or, raise _my_ children. _Gasp_!"

"What?" Brick said, noticing Blossoms sudden change in attitude.

"_Children_! _Babies_!"

"Yeah, you said I'd be perfect to raise them."

"Unprotected sex makes babies!" Brick, finally understanding Blossoms concerns exclaimed.

"OH _SHIT_!"

"Oh my God, what are gonna do?"

"We have to play it cool. Don't act like anything is wrong until we can figure out a solution."

"But what about our_ siblings_?"

"What about them?" Although Brick was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"They've been having sex _too_! Oh no, no no no no no this is bad. Professors gonna _freak_!"

"Listen!"

Blossom, who had started hyperventilating, calmed down and looked at Brick.

"You want me to be the man, right?" Blossom nodded. "We're pretty sure that I'm gonna be daddy soon, right?" Blossom nodded again. "Okay, so I need you to listen to me. Our siblings have kept their sex lives hidden from us up to this point, so we have to leave that to them. What we have to do is break it to our parents when the timing is _right_. Note that that is rarely during a happy moment. Say it during down time. You and I, can't be seen together until we've sorted out our own lives. That means our parents must know we're expecting, our siblings have to tell us that _they're_ expecting, and we have to be absolutely sure this is what we want. The latter of which can be resolved right now."

"What- how," Brick reached into his hair and pulled out a large diamond ring. "Brick, where did you get that?"

"Years ago, a made a promise that I would save myself for the perfect woman. I told myself I would give her this ring if she was the one. I think I found her. What I'm trying to say is, Blossom Utonium, will you marry me?" Blossom, almost shocked at the question, took the ring and put it on her finger, examining it. Kneeling before her was the only man she ever truly hated. The same guy he put her threw various buildings, trauma, emotional and physical. Here's the man who came and pretty much beat her at everything she was the best at. Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. Oh, yeah she's gonna take this ring and give him what he deserves.

"Yes," she said, and embraced him tighter than any man ever before, because she can. He embraced her back, started tearing slightly and said,

"We're gonna have a baby!"

Blossom pulled out of the embrace looked Brick in the eye and said,

"Let's see if we can make another."


	9. Chapter 8 Of course

**Chapter 8**

**Of course something has to go wrong**

Blossom woke up the next day far too late to be on time for school. She got out of her bed, fixed her hair, made her bed, then immediately showered to rid herself of the smell of sweat, testosterone, and Georgio Armani cologne. She enjoyed last night, what with it being her first sexual experience and all, and she got to see a side of Brick she never thought existed. Who would have thought that the perfect guy for her was her worst enemy? Than again, he _is _essentially the male version of her, maybe they should be rather compatible. She also loved those little "insecurities" he had. The fact that he hides his real personality from the general public is actually a real turn on for her! And the way he can stay on top of any situation, no matter how difficult, or sudden. He just has a calm, cool demeanor, which is actually a perfect way to help her keep her cool, which she can lose in intensely stressful situations. And to top it all off, he's just as sexy on the outside, even with clothes on. But without them-

_Those, those arms! And-Oh- that chest! And those abs! And his big, hard, long- legs! And he knows how to satisfy sexually too. Just the thought of him makes me want to- ah, ooh, aah! _Blossom realized that she was masturbating in the shower just as she finished. _Do that._ Blossom turned the water off, put on her pink jeans and red shirt, dried her hair off and went downstairs. She was surprised to see Bubbles and Buttercup still in the house.

"Why aren't you two at school?" she asked, although since the room smelled more of testosterone then estrogen, she could already figure out why.

Bubbles smiled deviously, then said,

"I was... out a little late last night. Sorry Blossom."

"I uh, _came_ home late last night too. I'm the bad one I'm supposed to." Buttercup said. Blossom got the feeling that Bubbles and Buttercup were well aware of what each other were doing, and probably confided in each other about it. She thought about mentioning her and Brick, but decided against it. His plan would probably work better. Bubbles got up from the table, washed off her plate and announced,

"I'm going to school now!" before flying out of the house in that direction. Buttercup did the same, leaving Blossom alone with the Professor.

"Blossom, is there something you need to talk to me about?" he asked, almost as if he knew what she had done.

"Well..."

Bubbles arrived at school and immediately went into the bathroom to check her make-up. She has a habit of doing this, since she often flies fast enough to screw it up. While fixing herself in the mirror, Princess Morbucks creeped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. As she slowly walked up to Bubbles, she put something in her mouth. Bubbles then noticed her and jumped back, startled slightly.

"Whoa, Princess, I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed.

"Relax, Bubbles I was just coming to do my hair."

"Oh..." Bubbles said, then resumed fixing her make-up. Princess made a few arbitrary motions to her hair, then looked at Bubbles and said,

"You know, you look _really_ good today! Did you get a new outfit?"

"No, I've had this shirt and skirt all year."

"Oh, no that's not it," then with a slightly devious smile added, "Did you get laid?"

"Yeah... that's kinda personal though..."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can always tell. She must have been really, really good."

"_She_? I only date guys!"

"_Gasp_! You mean to tell me you've never so much as kissed a girl?"

"No, why would I-"

"I mean, I just _figured_ one of the _Powerpuff Girls_ would have, considering they love the world so much. Especially the cute one."

"You... think I'm _cute_?"

"Well, yeah, so does everyone else. But to me," Princess inched closer. "To me the cute girl is the one that turns me on. She's always willing to be _adventurous_. You know, try new things. And it _never_ tarnishes the innocence." Bubbles found her self entranced by Princess' speech, and slowly she found herself sitting on a counter with the only thing between her and Princess being Princess' hand. She also felt a wetness, but was sure it was from the sink (wishful thinking, perhaps?). "So what do you say, Bubbles? Wanna try new things?" Princess moved in for a kiss, and for some godforsaken reason Bubbles let her. Bubbles kissed back, much to the enjoyment of Princess. Princess moved her hand up Bubbles skirt, and after a few moments of intense pleasure (obviously Princess has been with a few girls before) Bubbles started to regain her senses.

_Why I am I doing this? Why is _she_ doing this? Don't we hate each other? Why is she pleasing me like this? Most importantly, what kind of sick bastard would get a kick out of reading and or writing something like this? _ Bubbles grabbed Princess's arm tightly, and removed her hand from her panties. Then forcing her lips away from hers said, "No, something's not right here. You don't like me or my sisters. You don't have a reason to want me. Why are you doing this?"

"Oh don't think about it, Bubbles. _Relax_." Princess forced herself onto Bubbles, than removed her shirt while straddling her. Bubbles felt a strong urge to just let Princess have her way, and for some reason was now i_ntensely_ attracted to her. Princess massaged Bubbles breasts with her hands and tongue, but before Princess could start really 'doing' her, Bubbles shoved her off.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO. No..." Bubbles fixed her clothing and left the bathroom, leaving Princess with an almost satisfied look.

"Mission accomplished," she said to herself, and proceeded to masturbate right on the counter of the bathroom. She'd have had four female partners by the time she was finished.

Later on, Butch was at his locker reading his social studies book. He figured he'd read it in it's entirety so that he would know everything about his upcoming test. His "girlfriend" had ensured that he couldn't get any studying done. Come to think of it, she didn't get any studying done either, did she? They really should slow down on the sex for awhile, at least until after football season's over. He'll tell her later. As he finished his book, Princess walked by his locker, swing her hips and ogling at his crotch.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No. It's just, for a long time now I've really, _really_ wanted to fuck you." she said.

"Oh, please. Cumdupster. You want to fuck anything that walks. Scratch that, anything that breathes. Scratch _that_- anything that has a part that can be stuck in your vagina."

"Wow, you must have done your homework. I said more or less the same thing to my friend the other day. Stalker,"

"What are you, some kind of implacable whore? I just verbally punched you in the face!"

"Eh, I have low self esteem. I'm into the bad boy type. And you are just about the king of bad boys, now aren't you Butch?"

"Please, I'm trying to quit. Thanks for the compliments and all, but your not getting any from me. I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, so I've heard. I heard you two have _a lot_ in common." something triggered in Butch's mind. The way she said "a lot".

"What do you know?" he said, after slamming her into the locker beside his in a swift motion.

"Well, I know a lot of stuff. But I tend to forget after kisses from hot guys." she said, pinned on the locker. Butch put on a sour face and said,

"How do you want it?"

"Eyes closed, tongue, you have to grab my ass, and I get to grab yours."

"Kinky bitch. Fine. But this never happened." Butch looked around then gave her the kiss. He actually noticed her touching his butt, something he didn't expect. He decided to make this a painful experience for her, by grabbing as hard as he could without causing injury. Unfortunately, she just sort of moaned.

When they finished, Princess smiled and said,

"Hi Buttercup!" to which Butch turned around. There was Buttercup, looking hurt, shocked and angry at the same time. She then took off through the roof, flying out of sight. Butch looked back at Princess, who was smirking. Butch took off after yelling,

"BITCH! Buttercup, wait!"

Princess stood smirking. He was sexy. But, maybe she just had a thing for football players.

The next day, Brick stood by himself in the boys locker room. He was always last to leave, because he was always the one to clean up the mess that was left behind. He heard the door open and shut. He looked toward it, and saw no one. He kept going about his duty, until he felt a pinch on his backside. He turned around to see Princess hiding something behind her back. Many questions appeared in his head, but he instead chose to answer one himself. He used x-ray vision too look through Princess and saw she held a syringe.

"What is..." was all he managed to say before he fell on his back.

"Shh," she said as she climbed on top of him and stroked his hair. "Sleep..."

Brick regained consciousness with the smell of overpriced perfume, estrogen, female and male cum.

_Oh, no. What the fuck happened_! _Princess- what did she- Ugh! How dare she do anything to me! My body belongs to me (and Blossom). I have to tell the boys. Better yet, It's time the boys and girls just got together and admitted things already. Blossom and I are the only ones who would be mature enough to actually say something anyway. _After putting his clothes on, he left the locker room, to only be greeted by more drama. Apparently, Buttercup and Butch were arguing very vocally about something involving Princess the day before.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Buttercup said, while throwing various objects at him.

"I do! I swear yesterday was not what it looked like!" Butch said, while dodging said objects.

"OH, YEAH? THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING HUH? GIVING HER CPR WHILE SHE WAS STANDING UP YOU FUCKING LIAR!" she yelled. Now they were both outside, and Buttercup started throwing cars.

"No! Look I kissed her, but it was only because-"

"SHUT UP!" she said with a sonic scream, knocking him back. She then started crying. "Why would you do this to me? You talked me into this relationship! I can't believe that you would kiss another girl knowing how I feel about these things."

"But I had to! You know I had a good reason for it, you're too perfect for me not to! If you'd just let me explain-"

"Save it. I- I won't be able to hear you out right now. I'm sure she blackmailed you or something like that, but it doesn't ease the pain. I just- I just need time to think." she flew off, leaving Butch somewhat satisfied. At least she understands that he isn't like that. He'll be able to tell her later. He was about turn and leave when he noticed something: his Escalade was trashed. Something in him snapped. His eyes turned completely green and started glowing.

"SHE BROKE MY CAAAAR!" he said, shaking the entire school grounds. He then flew off quickly in Buttercup's direction. As Buttercup was flying, she suddenly noticed a large shadow cast over her. She turned around... and was dive bombed by an enraged Butch, slamming her into the ground. While she was on the ground he started wailing on her face, between each punch less than audibly reciting "you-broke-my-car!" Buttercup, completely caught of guard by his sudden fit of rage, tried in vain to defend herself.

"Butch- aagh! Butch, okay, I'm sorry! Ugh! What did I do?"

Brick arrived and tackled Butch off of her, fearing something was wrong with his brother.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!"

"Nooo! She broke my car!" Butch struggled to get away from Brick, almost succeeding, until Boomer arrived to help. Both helped to restrain him. The Powerpuff landed and helped out their sister. Blossom looked toward Brick who yelled,

"Get her out of here! Get a hold of yourself Butch!" Blossom and Bubbles flew a battered Buttercup away from the scene, before Brick and Boomer did the same for Butch.

Once the Rowdyruff boys got over Citiesville, Butch was sleeping in their arms. But Citiesville... wasn't there. All that was left were a bunch of what looked to be long condemned buildings and destroyed cars. They landed in the center of the city and looked around, distraught. Butch woke up and looked around, immediately understanding the situation and recalling what happened prior.

"Butch, before we talk about the city, what THE HELL happened to you back there?" Brick said, in a cold, yet authoritative voice.

"I, uh, I don't know. I saw my car and then blacked out. But I know what happened. I just, wasn't doing it myself, I swear. Almost like a bad dream. A horrible horrible dream. Oh my God, my baby girl..." Butch said, slowly freaking out.

"Great, now our brother is possessed. Five bucks says that's not even the worst thing that's going to happen to us today." Boomer said. Almost as if on cue, helicopters flew in overhead and dropped in 6 Super- AVF troops, the kind that have Power Armor from Morbucks industries.

"Man up, Butch. Worry about your baby momma drama later. If we survive." Brick said. The Rowdyruff Boys faced down the AVF troops.

"Hostiles located, preparing to neutralize." One said, while drawing a Rail Gun from his back.

"IF." Brick repeated. The boys then leaped into action.


	10. Chapter 9 Showdown

**Chapter 9**

**Showdown**

The Powerpuff Girls were at home, unsure of what transpired several hours ago. Well, rather, Bubbles and Blossom were unsure, and Buttercup was utterly devastated. Instead of watching TV like her sisters, she stayed in her room, switching between crying and screaming. Professor insisted that she tell him what's wrong, but she refused. Bubbles and Blossom both at this point knew exactly what was wrong, but felt inclined not to discuss it. That is, until Blossom finally broke the ice.

"Bubbles, this is getting out of hand," Blossom said.

"I know, her screaming knocked out three windows!" Bubbles said.

"Not that- well that too- but the fact that we're keeping so much from each other! Just be frank with me: have you been sleeping with Boomer?"

"No."

"'_No?_'"

"No. We only have sex together. I don't sleep at his house."

"Oh. And what do you know about Buttercup?"

"_Buttercup_," both Powerpuff's looked up to see their sister walking into the room. "-Can answer for herself." Buttercup walked over and sat on the ground next to the couch in the living room. "And yes I have been sleeping with Butch. Yes, I have actually spent that night over at his house (in his bed) unlike Bubbles. Yes I was in a relationship with him before. Yes I was going to pursue a long term relationship with him. _No_ I'm not planning on that now." Buttercup sighed and said, "Damn it feels good to get that off my chest."

"Well, I'm glad to finally hear you being honest with me." Blossom said.

"Leave me alone you condescending prick," Buttercup responded.

"I was in no way being condescending, thank you. That was completely genuine. I, for one have a secret I've been withholding as well."

"Oh, what could little miss perfect possibly have done? Got a 'B' on a test. You horrible, horrible person." Blossom reached into her hair and pulled out the ring Brick proposed to her with.

"I am... currently engaged," Bubbles' and Buttercup's eyes widened. "To Brick Jojo," Bubbles' and Buttercup's eyes widened further. "We've already consummated the marriage," Bubbles' and Buttercup's jaws dropped. "And I'm pregnant with his child." Bubbles' and Buttercup's jaws dropped further.

"Whoa..." was all Bubbles could respond.

"Wait, wait wait wait, WHAT? You- and him? And you- no fucking way! And I thought we couldn't get pregnant! And what damn pregnancy test could you take that wouldn't break under the pressure?"

"The Professor Utonium patented Powerpuff Pregnancy System! Now in Pink, Sky Blue and Light Green!" Professor said from the top of the staircase. They all looked up to see he was there. "You know, I'm really proud of Blossom for being the first one to come clean about this, we could potentially be averting disaster here," Professor said as he walked down the staircase. "Yesterday, Blossom stayed home from school because she was simply confused about her current situation. She found herself no longer a virgin, possibly a mother, and engaged to her worst enemy! She asked me to help her. I had taken the liberty to design pregnancy tests for all of you, despite the fact that you are infertile. For the most part."

"'For the most part'?" Buttercup responded.

"Yes. You see, I told you you were infertile to discourage you from being afraid of your sexuality. While I firmly stand on my 'protective father' overtones, I do believe it to be an excellent outlet for you to relieve stress. The best, in fact, if my studies are correct. However, that statement is not entirely true. You see, you ARE fertile. VERY fertile in fact. At least ten times as fertile as the average human, which is why all three of you have felt the need for sexual activity. Yes I have seen the porn on the computers. (FYI, Blossom has the biggest stash) Back to the point, you are only capable of breeding within your own species, which isn't exactly human. That's why you were all born without fingers or toes. You have them now, but it was certainly interesting when you were growing up to see _WHY_ you didn't. And puberty was a riot. I can't imagine what it felt like to grow hands and feet."

"It was painless," Blossom said.

"Happened overnight," Bubbles said.

"Getting a period was a bitch though," Buttercup said.

"_Anyway_, now that you have that long, drawn out primer, the reason why Blossom is pregnant is because Brick is a member of her own species. Your own species. And the reason why I was able to determine this so fast is because I expected this." Professor said, taking a seat on the couch next to the girls.

"You _expected_ this?" Buttercup responded.

"Yes. A long time ago, the first time you ever fought the boys, I figured it would be a 90% chance you end up falling in love with them. And a 97% chance that you have sex with them. And a 100% chance at least on of you get pregnant afterward. I honestly thought it would be Bubbles who got pregnant first, followed by Buttercup. Only because Bubbles is naturally very inviting and universally kind. I figured that would translate into her love life. Don't even get me stated on bi-curiosity, thank God that hasn't happened yet,"

Bubbles blushed slightly, thinking back to her "close encounter" with Princess.

"Buttercup would be second because despite her tomboyish ways, she is simply very promiscuous. I figured she would probably toy with her own emotions (as well as his) before finally deciding to sleep with him. And as for her, I know for a FACT that she's slept with at least one female."

"Or two, or four. Or more..." Buttercup added shyly. Her bisexuality was one thing she had never discussed with ANYONE, except for the people it directly concerned. "Other women are like a guilty pleasure of mine. Princess being the guiltiest. And most pleasureful."

"PRINCESS? PRINCESS MORBUCKS?" Blossom said. Bubbles didn't respond, as she honestly couldn't help but agree.

"What? I hate her, yeah. But angry sex is the best, and Morbucks is bi too, so, yeah. Look, when it's good it's good alright? Don't judge me."

"AHEM!" Professor didn't even clear his throat. He vocalized the sound "ahem". "As for Blossom, she was an interesting case. She always tries to be her best in everything she does, and she desperately wanted to remain celibate. She didn't understand the her own physiology was against her, which is why keeping her virginity was such a challenge for her, and something she was jealous of others about. I figured she would resist her urges longer than either of you (Bubbles being resist-less, and Buttercup basically being a case of prolonged foreplay), but eventually, she'd give in. It's amazing to me that she got pregnant _first_. Unless, of course, I was right all along, and you both actually _are_ pregnant, just not yet showing any signs, and of course, untested."

"It'd be a bitch if was pregnant with that asshole's kid." Buttercup said.

"Why do you say that? Aside from that isolated incident with the bank, they haven't done anything lately."

"Butch went crazy and bashed my face in. AFTER kissing another girl. It was Princess, so I know she was instigating something, but still. It's mainly 'cause he bashed my face in though."

"You look fine now."

"Yeah, I had Blossom remove the inhibit- resist- things so that I could heal faster. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Professor said. "However, you said he 'went crazy'?"

"Yeah. And bashed my face in. Don't forget that."

"I think I might know what the problem is. And it's not because your boyfriend is a violent psychopath."

"Ex."

Professor sighed and said, "Just come with me."

In his lab, Professor pulled out his periodic table of elements, which had several other elements added on, such as phazite and adamantium. He pointed to the element labeled X and said, "This is Chemical X. It's what makes you who you are." He pointed to an element which appeared to be a crossed out letter X, which somewhat resembled an asterisk. "This is Antidote X. It negates the effect of Chemical X when used as a weapon, or injected. However, if you mix them together," he pointed to an element on the bottom of the page. "You get what I like to call 'X'anide'. Instead of canceling each other out, as expected, this actually amplifies them both, making whoever takes it extremely powerful. Whoever,It's highly dangerous to make and consume, has the debilitating side effect of weakening the subject considerably after the effects wear off, and putting the subject in a fit of rage as long as it's working. Thankfully, the rage aspect requires a trigger, but for someone with a short temper, such as Butch, that's not really saying anything."

"So what, you're telling me that he had some of that stuff. Question, how the hell could he have gotten it?" Buttercup asked.

"It can be ingested, and as strong as he is, he wouldn't notice something being forced down his throat by... I don't know, a greedy little girl perhaps?"

"And suddenly I feel deeply sorry for what I did to him. I just want to pounce on him and tear his clothes off and show him _exactly_ how sorry I am. And besides, I _like_ it rough. And I'm perfectly fine now anyway."

"Oh, Buttercup, you and your ridiculous ways of showing affection. Well, I hope that information helped you guys sort out any confusion may have had in trying to sort this stuff out for yourself. Remember, you can talk to me about anything."

"Sure," Blossom said.

"Thing," Buttercup said.

"Professor!" Bubbles finished, they then darted upstairs to watch television. Almost as if on cue, the moment they got there, the television cut to a breaking news report.

"We interrupt this program to give you this breaking news report." The screen cut from the newscaster to the Rowdyruff Boys standing over several apparently dead AVF soldiers, in a ruined Citiesville. The girls tensed up when they saw this. "It appears that the notorious Rowdyruff Boys, known mainly for being the first Super Villains to flat out BEAT the Powerpuff Girls, have just utterly destroyed Citiesville, and killed several soldiers who fought desperately to defend it. There is no doubt in my mind about how horrible this crime is. My only question is: Where are The Powerpuff Girls?"

The Girls looked at each other, then back at the screen, then at each other again. They couldn't believe it. Professor reassured them for nothing. The Boys _were_ evil. They could no longer be allowed to walk, or fly over the streets. If they did that to Citiesville, what would they do to Townsville? The girls wordlessly went to their rooms, opened their closets, and retrieved THAT outfit. Over the years, it had to have some changes. Mainly, the size, and the shoes had to be made to fit feet. But still very much the same as when they wore it as kids. You see, the difference between their 'classic' iconic skirts and their everyday clothes, is the fact that that is the one outfit that can not hinder their powers in any way. It's Professor's own fail-safe. Even if they remove their inhibitors, as Blossom did, everything they had was laced with slight chemical X in order for it to slow them down slightly. Except for these outfits. These were here just in case they had to stop holding back, and use every ounce of their planet crushing power.

Now fully dressed, they Powerpuff girls stepped outside. Blossom looked toward the sky, then at her stomach. She sighed and said.

"Come on girls!" then took off toward Citiesville.

She sang Beyonce Knowles' single ladies all the way there.

**A/N Haha! You thought the chapter would end there, didn't you? I'm not through yet! Showdown part 2 in 3..2..1..**

The Girls landed several meters away from their counterparts. The Boys turned around. They were wearing only tattered undershirts and jeans, evidence that yes, they were fighting something.

"Oh... shit." Butch said, turning around and seeing the girls.

Brick and Boomer turned around to, and had the same reaction. Brick, who was looking rather frustrated, said,

"Look, I know what this looks like. Just-here me out okay, we didn-"

"Stop right there." Blossom said, her voice practically laced with venom. "I don't want to hear it. They way I see it, you've got two options. Fly way now, go hide in whatever hole you crawled out out of, and don't even peek out of it. Or, I kick your ass now, and rid myself of you vermin. PERMANENTLY this time. Oh, and take your cheap ass ring back. My baby'll be fine with just a mother." She pulled the ring off of her finger and threw it at Brick's head hard enough to draw blood. Brick just watched his view become faded as the blood dripped from his forehead. He knelt down, picked up the ring, took one look at it, and blacked out.

"RAAAGH! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE VERMIN!" Brick flew at Blossom and tackled her, taking her into a building."

Bubbles looked at Boomer and asked,

"Why did you do it?"

"We didn-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Bubbles seemingly lost control of her actions on the spot and attacked Boomer, punching him into the sky and following him into it.

Butch was left standing across from Buttercup.

"I don't have anything to say to you. It was fun while it lasted, but we knew it would come to this." Buttercup said, getting into a fighting position.

"Listen, baby girl, you gotta believe me. I swear to God, this isn't what it looks like. We just came here an-" Buttercup silenced him with a punch to the jaw, then followed up with more shots.

Boomer was forced to run along the streets, trying to outmaneuver Bubbles, who was flying above him firing Electric blasts at him. He kept running and dodging, until he decided enough was enough. If she can get angry enough to try to kill him, he could fight back, he abruptly stopped, then charged toward her. He summoned an electric bat and swatted her electric shots away, then swung at her. She ducked under the attack. He swung several more times, but she simply avoided his shots. Finally, she caught the bat, then kicked him to the ground. It disappeared in her hands.

"Just like eight years ago," Boomer said to himself.

Butch was trying to muster an offense against Buttercup, but she proved to be to fast for him. She simply dodged every one of his attacks, while countering with her own, albeit lightly. Just enough to show him that she is much better than he is, but not enough to do any lasting damage. He finally managed to make contact with a punch, but it was because she caught his hand. She began crushing it in her grip, causing Butch to go down on one knee, screaming from the pain and trying to break her grip.

"What's the matter? Does it hurt? You know what hurts more? Being stabbed in the back!" she actually spun him around, and used her other hand to actually claw him in the back. She then threw him face first through six buildings. She followed him through the buildings, then was startled to find him in a crater, arms out, charging his version of her signature move.

"Shooting Star Press!" he yelled, then blasted her with an orb the size of a building. The resulting explosion was visible from several light years away.

Blossom was locked in combat with Brick, who seemingly was not in control of his own actions, much like Butch was earlier. Blossom didn't let this get to her however. He was wrong for what he did, slaughtering innocent people is a crime that can't go unpunished. Both combatants tried every punch, kick or power they knew how to do, but neither one was proving to be better than the other. Blossom threw a kick toward Brick's head, but he threw the very same kick, and their legs simply impacted each other. They kept this simultaneous parry/counter tactic up until finally they both threw the same punch toward each others face, knocking them both back. Blossom rubbed her face, then prepared to launch a stream of ice breath, knowing that was the one move she had that he didn't. She launched the attack, but was reminded of Brick's "unique move" when he launched fire breath back at her. Unfaltering, she pressed the attack, but Brick pressed back. The were locked in a "breath struggle" of sorts, until finally the fire and ice streams reacted and exploded, blasting both fighters to the ground.

Boomer flew into the sky toward Bubbles. She tried to counter him by using a sonic scream. It knocked him back a short way, but he kept flying. She screamed again, knocking him back slightly less. She kept trying this tactic, but Boomer slowly got closer. Finally, she released a Super Sonic Scream, a move which her sisters simply don't have the vocals to use. This move blasted Boomer back into the ground, and caused an earthquake which leveled a building down on top of him. Bubbles, feeling she had one, started to feel fatigue. Slowly, Bubbles began to realize more and more where she was, and what had happened, while simultaneously feeling more and more tired. Unfortunately for her, Boomer didn't realize this. From under the building, _he _used a Super Sonic Scream, clearing the debris and launching Bubbles into the clouds. He followed her up there, then grabbed her in a choke hold from behind. The clouds started to turn gray, lightning forming within them.

"I really hoped I wouldn't have to use this move, but goddamn it Bubbles, you made me. I'm sorry it has to be this way," Boomer said, their bodies began sparking with electricity as the clouds began to form even more lightning. Then, The clouds all conducted the electricity between them in a massive air to ground lightning storm. The resulting shocks elicited a scream from both Boomer and Bubbles, both of whom fell from the sky.

Blossom sat up, feeling intense pain. She looked around the area. There were parts of the ground that were covered in ice, while others were completely melted. She checked herself. Parts of her out fit was burned off (thankfully, she was "exposed") while others were frozen solid to her body. This would take forever to fix. She stood up, but didn't have long to do... anything, because she was greeted by a nice surprise.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Brick yelled, looking highly battle damaged himself. He grabbed her and put her into a bear hug. While she was struggling to get out, he flew her into orbit. He squeezed tighter, causing her to scream, but Brick didn't get the satisfaction he wanted. 'Cause you know. It's space. He then flew at light speed back toward the ground, and in an instant, both parties slammed into the concreted, shattering the area around them and causing collateral damage.

Butch used up all the fight and effort he had left in that last attack. He simply could fight no more. He was hoping, deeply hoping that Buttercup was hurt in the same way so she couldn't kick his ass before he got explain himself.

Naturally, this wasn't the case.

Buttercup landed behind him and spoke the memorable line,

"If you wanted me to take off my shirt, you could have asked." Butch turned around to see Buttercup ditch the remains of the top of her skirt, leaving her in only an undershirt, (and sports bra, of course).

"Aww, hell. I give up." Butch fell back, exhausted. For the first time in his entire life, not only could he not fight, he simply didn't want to. Maybe it was who he was fighting. Maybe it was because he knew he couldn't win. Regardless, he just didn't care what happened to him at this point. He spent his whole time alive not caring. He didn't care about Mojo's orders, he didn't care about winning the battle of the bands. The only thing he really did care about was the woman standing over him, probably preparing to kill him.

"What do you mean, 'you give up'? You're Butch, you don't give up you're too stupid to give up!" Buttercup said.

"I- I just can't. I can't fight anymore. Especially not you. If you want to get rid of me, do it, I don't care."

"Butch, I- you- ugh! Tell me, why did you do it? Why'd you kill all of these people? Huh?"

"I didn't. The city was ruined when we got here. The AVF, they... tried to kill us first. I know that doesn't justify killin' 'em, but were that bad guys, that's how we handle our problems."

"You, you can't be serious. You have to be lying. There's no reason to lie at this point, you've already lost everything!"

"But I'm not lying. That's really what happened."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"I don't know what to do with you!"

"Believe me? Trust me? See me, feel me, Gnomey? Blow me?"

"Butch!"

"Sorry. Wishful thinking..."

"Agh!" Buttercup struck Butch across the head, knocking him out. She then picked him up and put him in a fireman's carry, and started walking toward where their battle began.

Bubbles and Boomer layed side by side on the ground, both sizzling from Boomers finishing attack. Boomer opened his, sat up, and winced from the pain. That move was meant to be a guaranteed kill on anything but him, but it even bypasses his natural resistance to electricity and deals heavy damage to him. He looked toward Bubbles, who was surprisingly still breathing. He had no idea how she'd react when she woke up. He decided to take her back with him to his brothers to be safe.

I mean, they had to have won, right?"

Brick awoke in a similar way, except for the fact that he deeply regretted what he had just done. He saw Blossom lying on the ground across from him, motionless.

"No, no!" Brick said as he scrambled over to her. He checked her pulse. She had one, and it was steady. Relieved, he stood up, then lifted her up in a bridesmaids carry. He looked at his finger. Thank God the ring hadn't fallen off. Obviously Blossom was a little indecisive about a marriage right now. He'd wait until a better time to ask. He flew back toward the center of the city. Brick and Boomer arrived at the same time.

"I can't believe this just happened," Brick said solemnly.

"I know. It's like everything we could possibly not want happening just happened." Boomer said.

"Yep, and unless you clowns start talking, it's gonna get worse." Buttercup said. She then tossed Butch's body toward them. "Chump here says you guys didn't break the city. Ten bucks says he's lying. Am I getting my ten bucks now or later?"

"How about never. We didn't destroy the city we live in ass-hat, we have no reason to. Unlike when we were children, if we cause mayhem it's because we have a good reason for it. Screwing ourselves over is not a good reason," Brick responded.

Buttercup processed this.

"If what you're saying is true then who _did_ do it?"

Butch awoke and looked around. He saw Buttercup, his brothers and- he quickly jumped up and tackled Buttercup out of the way of an antidote X shot before she could get hit. Cut to Princess Morbucks floating in front of Mojo Jojo in a heavy Mecha.

"Oh, Goddamn it Butch why'd your fine ass get in the way?"

"Quick activate the laser and the prepare to charge the laser and then actually charge the laser and then wait for the laser to be fully charged before firing and then take aim and then line up the shot and then FIRE! Hurry, quickly before they-" Mojo was cut off by the sound of an Antidote X laser being destroyed, courtesy of a now awake, yet exhausted Bubbles.

"FUCK! Now I have to kill 'em by hand! So which ones are we going after huh? The hot ones or the _sexy _ones?" Princess asked.

"All of them," Mojo responded, in a rare moment of non rambling. Brick mouthed the words "All of us", then looked at Mojo.

"How dare you! You can't betray us! We're your pride and joy! We're the reason you even had hope to beat these girls!"

"And you failed in the worst way possible. You decided to "hook up" with them? You "made out" with them? You "did the do" with them? You "made love" to them? You "buried your snake in their rabbit hole" as I've been told? Do you know how expensive snakes are? Do you know how stupid it is to put one in a rabbit hole? You idiots! Plus, Someone told me you had sex with them! You should never, ever, do such a thing. Under no circumstances. It should not be done at all. At any point in time, including now, the past, and the future. You say I've betrayed you? You are explicitly stating that I am behaving in a treacherous manor toward you? You've betrayed me! Besides, I have a much more efficient, functional, and better replacement," Princess waved sweetly. "You WILL be punished for your actions, that much is cer-"

"AAGH!" Buttercup got sick over Mojo's rant and tackled Princess, sending her into a building. The Rowdyruff Boys (well, two of them any way) flew at Mojo, and began pounding on his giant robot.

Buttercup followed up on her tackle by grabbing Princess by the collar, but she twisted Buttercup's arm behind her back and put her foot on it, causing her to kneel down and bend over.

"Behave!" Princess said, taunting her. Buttercup twisted her way out of the hold, then quickly kicked at Princess, but she moved to fast for her. Expecting her to be behind her, she shot a punch there, only to meet an illusion. The real Princess was above her head charging an electricity ball in her hands. She brought it down on top of Butter cup, who barely dodged the full brunt of the attack, but was hit by splash damage. Buttercup was picking her self up off of the ground as Princess walked over. Buttercup sprang up and tried to hit her with a surprise attack. But Princess simply lazily moved her body out of the way. Buttercup kept trying to hit her, but Princess simply kept dodging. Buttercup was soon hitting faster than the human eye can detect, yet Princess somehow still knew how and where she was going to hit fast enough to dodge. Princess caught one of Buttercup's sloppy attacks then fired a laser beam from her helmet directly into buttercup's face. Buttercup was seething on the ground, but Princess simply waltzed over to her Buttercup got up again, but was surprised by an ice beam from Princess, freezing her in place. Princess then switched to a flame thrower in her hand and burned Buttercup. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain, and after several seconds of this, Princess froze her again. She then broke Buttercup out of the ice, grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up to her face.

"Hey, sweetie. It's been too long since we've been this close to each other."

"Shut up, bitch swallow." Buttercup responded.

Princess laughed and said, "So, you wanna know how all of this happened? Well, it's a pretty cool story I'm sure you'll be... enthralled." she said, stroking Buttercup's hair. "It all started around the time time the Rowdyruff Boys showed up. Now, you girls were already hogging the attention before, but I put up with it, 'cause let's face it you and I could get pretty nasty if we wanted. But they showed up, hogged all the attention, and even distracted _you_ from _me_! So, I decided that I was going to get the whole city to love me again. I was going to have you all tragically killed, then give my heartfelt speech of how much I actually loved you. Simple in concept, harder than the damn AP Physics finals in practice. First I tried getting rid of you during a time of vulnerability, using Mitch, who at the time was my personal boy toy, to also be my personal Grim Reaper. That didn't happen. So instead, I hatched a more convoluted plan. You see, I'd been experiment with Chemical X, Antidote X, and the way they react to each other for a while now, using myself as a test subject. Imagine how delighted I was to find that when mixed together, rather than negate each others effects, it actually amplifies them. And puts the user in a Bitch fit. Perfect. I just had to administer one to each color, and watch the sparks fly. Oh, and destroy Citiesville and blame it on your boyfriends. Don't you feel tight! **(A/N: Take that how you will)** That basically led up to right now, with you, in a choke hold, about to die and be fornicated with a stick. Oops! Did I say that out loud? Silly me!" Princess tightened her choke hold, completely restricting Buttercup's airway. She started clawing at nothing to try and get oxygen. She almost passed out, but instead, finally got to breath after Blossom flew in and delivered a kick to Princess' head.

"Leave. My sister. ALONE." Blossom said, in a cold, almost sinister voice.

"N-no way! Brick kicked your ass! Finished you off! I watched it!" Princess said as she scrambled to get off of the floor.

Blossom shot an aside glance to Buttercup and said,

"Go help the boys. They're struggling against Mojo. Bubbles should be arriving at our house with Butch. Professor should be able to help him." Buttercup looked overjoyed, actually tearing at the eyes. She nodded, then flew away to help her now hopefully future brothers-in-law. (which, if you think about it, would make the pairings in this story very squick worthy, no?)

Blossom looked toward Princess again, who had since moved. She appeared behind Blossom and tried to blast her with the full powered laser beam, but she simply moved her head out of the way, without even looking.

"You're sloppy. Too overconfident. It will be your downfall." Blossom moved blindingly fast toward Princess, appearing behind her, Princess turned around, only to be met with a flurry of punches and kicks courtesy of Blossom. After wounding her enough, Blossom slowed down. Seeing an opportunity, Princess threw a rather sloppy punch toward Blossom's face. Blossom caught it, removed her glove and slapped her across the face with it. She did the same when Princess threw another punch. She threw a kick, but Blossom caught that and removed her boot, then grabbed her other leg and removed that boot. Princess tried to tackled her, desperate to harm her, but Blossom simply caught her in a sort of pseudo-embrace, removed her top, then flipped her upside down and tore off her bottom. Princess, now basically powerless, not to mention half naked, was put in a headlock by Blossom. She then removed the helmet and bashed her across the face with it, knocking her out.

Boomer and Brick were caught in Mojo's grip, being crushed to death, when out of nowhere Buttercup tackled the robot. Boomer and Brick reacted quickly. Boomer flew under the mech as it was falling, then kicked it into the air. Brick caught the mech, spun it around then threw it into the ground. He then threw up his hands, causing Boomer and Buttercup to fly on either side of him and share their power with him. As Mojo's robot stood up, he got to look into Brick's eyes as he said,

"HAAA!" dropping an energy bomb even bigger than Butch's Shooting Star Press. The anger and hatred said it all. Brick was doing this because he truly hated Mojo for what he had done to them growing up. He had once again unwittingly created his own worse enemy.

Mojo was killed by the blast. Princess was arrested, although honestly, she probably wouldn't be convicted. Boomer and Bubbles were happily in each others' arms, as well as Brick and Boomer. All was well except...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HELP HIM!" a distraught Buttercup said to Professor who had spent hours trying to restore Butch's health.

"There's simply nothing in my power that can help him." Professor responded.

"No, no, no no no no no no... HE CAN'T DIE ON ME AGAIN! HE JUST CAN'T! We didn't zig-zag through this ridiculous plot line for nothing did we?" Buttercup said, now weeping.

"However," Professor said.

"However?" Buttercup responded.

"There is something _you_ can do. If my studies are to be believed- oh how can I explain this- notice how shortly after you, uh, slept with him he was capable of using his powers, even though he shouldn't be capable of doing so until a few weeks from now?"

"Yeah. He got lucky, what are you saying?"

"Well, actually, that had more to do with you personally. Remember how when you were younger, the second time you fought the boys, you couldn't kill them with a kiss, they just got stronger?"

"Yeah..."

"Well they kept that feature. Naturally, it has been 'enhanced' with puberty and the dawn of sexual activity. Do you see where I'm going with this? He can be healed, but it's going to take a more 'personal' touch."

"Ohhh..." Buttercup said, finally realizing what he meant. She walked over to Professors' coat closet.

"Um, what are you doing?" Professor asked.

"Getting Bubbles' sexy nurse outfit." Buttercup responded nonchalantly.

"Oh, dear. Everyone out of the lab now," Professor said, filing the remaining Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs out of the room. Buttercup stepped into Butch's operating chamber, much to his delight. The last thing anyone saw was Buttercup climbing on top of his operating table, before Professor closed the door.

Boomer and Bubbles ran up to her room, with the stated reason that she wanted to "show him her stuffed animal collection". Yeah frickin' right.

Brick and Blossom quickly discussed something before turning to Professor.

"Uh, Mr. Uh, Dr. Professor Sir? Our house, kinda got leveled. So I was thinking, maybe we could, crash here? Just until we can get another house. Or land to build a house on. I promise we won't stay too long." Brick asked shyly.

Professor smiled and said, "Stay as long as you need to. Just, remember, we have limited space here. I don't have too many open spots for grand kids."

Brick smiled and said

"Thank you sir!" then flew upstairs with Blossom. Before going into her room to pursue _perfectly innocent_ shared interests, they decided to pop in on Boomer and Bubbles. They found the door locked, so Brick cracked the lock and kicked open the door. Oh yeah, they'll never let them live down getting caught... examining Bubbles' stuffed animal collection. Damn. Brick and Blossom apologized for behaving so immaturely, then went back to Blossom's room. When they left, Bubbles and Boomer giggled to each other, then flew out of the window onto a cloud leaving their clothes behind.

As Boomer once overheard Brick say, "Sex on a cloud is epic."


	11. Chapter 10 Moving Forward

**Chapter 10**

**Moving Forward**

2 Weeks later, The Girls and Boys were getting along pretty well. Even better, the Boys actually started pulling their weight. They all got jobs, did chores, and basically took the workload off of the girls' hands. At the time, they were all sitting in the living room watching TV. All of a sudden, Blossom jumped up off of the couch.

"What's up Leader-Girl?" Butch asked.

"Guys! The battle of the bands is this week!" Blossom responded.

"Oh yeah! I remember that now! … Oh shit, what are we gonna do?" Brick said.

"We'll just do the whole battle thing anyway. Besides, I like battling Butchie-boy. Gives me a 'rush'." Buttercup said, from Butch's lap.

"I'll give you rush... in bed!" Butch said.

"Yeah, that was the point."

"I know, that's why I said that."

"You know, you're such a kid."

"And that makes you a child molester. Wanna change that statement?"

"Nah, I'll just be a sexy ass pedophile who fondles brawlic ass little boys."

"All right, whatever. Boomer, Brick!"

"What up man?" Boomer responded.

"Don't trust this ho around your kids. She'll-"

"Asshole!" Buttercup said before tackling Butch to the ground. They started wrestling on the ground.

"Back on topic!" Brick announced loudly. "So we can have the battle of the bands thing, I get it, but how are we-" Brick then looked into Blossom's eyes, a plan formulating in his mind. He could tell that she was getting some ideas as well.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That depends. Are you thinking about how sexy you look?"

"Not at this very moment."

"How about, oh I don't know, the collaboration of the century featuring the two hottest teen bands this side of Townsville?"

"Now we're talking. Boys-" Blossom put a finger to his lips, took off his hat and put it on her own head.

"And Girls-" They both raised one eyebrow and said,

"We have a plan."

Bubbles and Boomer, who had stopped paying attention, and Butch and Buttercup, the latter having gotten the upper hand, which somehow segued into them making out (they do seem to like fighting), all looked up and said,

"Well, let's hear it!"

Blossom and Brick smirked and then recounted the details of what they had telepathically planned together.

**A/N: Imagine the greatest songs you've ever heard, put together in one big EPIC. Top it off with an older PPG/RRB remix of "love makes the world go round" and that's basically what the concert was. I don't write songfics, and if I did, y'all would see my bias in regard to music. So just imagine it for me, okay? Y'all are awesome.**

The Boys and Girls just got finished with their performance, and they all took a bow. Blossom stepped out to center stage to give a farewell to the crowd.

"Thank you all you guys, you've been great! You know me, I'm Blossom, my sisters, Bubbles, Buttercup, my hubbie Brick, his brothers Boomer and Butch, and this has been the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys Rock!"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second." Brick said, walking up to center stage. "I couldn't help but hear the terminology you used. 'Hubbie', was the word? But that doesn't quite apply does it?"

Blossom kept her smile on, but asked Brick in a hushed tone,

"Brick, sweetie, what the hell are you doing?"

"But let's see if we can make it apply, shall we? You have no idea how hard it is to hide this."

"Brick what are you talking abou-" Brick got to one knee and and pulled the wedding ring out of his pocket.

"Blossom Utonium. I have a question to ask you. In front of our siblings, in front of this crowd, in front of Townsville, in front of the whole damn world! Miss Utonium, will you be my Mrs. Jojo?"

Blossom was lost for words. She was thinking for a while now why Brick never mentioned the ring she injured him with. She thought 'maybe we jumped the gun? Maybe we were just so wrapped up in what we could give each other we never stopped to see if we really loved each other.' There was so much doubt in her mind, she thought it might be too much to even say she liked him. She might just only like what he can do. Now that he pulled a ridiculous stunt like this, in front of all these people, there was only one clear cut answer.

"Of course you silly. I never said 'no'!" Brick beamed at her answer, stood up and kissed her in front of the crowd, causing them to cheer the loudest they did during the concert.

Boomer and Bubbles gushed tears of joy saying things like "It's so beautiful" and "That's so romantic"

Even and Buttercup teared up slightly. She wiped her eyes, causing Butch to look at her slyly. Buttercup looked back apprehensively.

"What? I'm not crying. Just got some make up in my eye."

"Uh huh. Right," Butch responded sarcastically, then wiped his own eyes.

"I saw that," Buttercup said in a singsong voice.

"So I'm not a statue, leave me alone. It's like the big man ain't even supposed to react to things."

"You're such a softy. Part of me wants to punch you in the face for being a bitch. The other part wants to just grab you up and snuggle you... Don't look at me like that, I'm a girl."

"I'm just saying. I had to be the bitch last night. It should be your turn."

"Your right. Come here you!" Buttercup grabbed him and intentionally buried his face in her boobs.

"You're... real... funny" came the muffled response.

And so they continued to live out their lives for the rest of senior year. Soon enough, their children were born. Bubbles and Boomers' was born first. He was named Billy. Butch and Buttercup's was born next, and he was named Buck. Finally, true to Professor's prediction, Brick and Blossom's was born last. What was not predicted however, was that Blossom would have twins. A boy and a girl. The Boy was named Barricade, and the Girls was named Bloom. They lived happily ever...

Until Freshman year.

**So Once again, the day is saved thanks to... a poorly written story! Yay!**

**On a slightly more serious note, that was the end of the story y'all. Hope you enjoyed it, really all I wanted to do was entertain you. I do have an idea for a sequel, but I'll only do it if the fans a CLAMORING for it. (not really, just you know let me know if you want it) So hit me up in the reviews people! There will be no sequel if I don't hear any feedback, because then I just assume that I did a bad job.**

**Until next time, this AbsoluteDestruction signing out.**


	12. THANK YOU

**THANK YOU!**

This is just a letter to all the PPG fanboys (and girls) who took the time out of their lives to read my horrendously written story. I'm truly grateful. It's been a while hasn't it? Since I first uploaded this story? We've all been through a lot since the beginning of last year (I just became one year older recently. I refuse to disclose my age over the internet. Look at my Profile Pic and guess). I know I have. So in respect to that, I wish you all good luck with whatever endeavors you may be pursuing. Now, for the future. I have put intense thought and consideration into this and I have decided that...

_**Yes. I will be making a sequel.**_

In fact, As I've said before, I've already thought of an idea for one. As a gift from me to you, here's a little exerpt from what's going on in my wonderfully warped mind:

"So what the hell is going to happen now?" Buttercup asked. "Butch is KO'd, Bubbles is scared half to death, Boomer is injured- what's the plan!"

"I don't know Buttercup. I don't know." Brick said.

"Oh, great, _now_ you don't know. You knew exactly what to do when it was about kicking our asses all over Townsville! You knew _exactly_ what to say to get Blossom to drop her pants! Oh, but at this very moment the _amazing _Brick Jojo can't think of a GODDAMN DETAIL! Well I got news for you buddy, my baby's at home, and he's missin' his mommy. So unless you get me off this Godforsaken planet right damn now I will-"

"Buttercup, stop it! He's trying as hard as he can!" Blossom interrupted. "You aren't making the situation any better. To much pressure can make anything crack." Brick was rocking back and forth on the ground, afraid and distraught at his utter incapability of figuring out a way to solve the situation. Or even so much as survive the situation. He's never felt so lost. "Brick, sweetie are you okay? Listen don't take that personally, she's stressed. She's probably mad at herself because she just put Butch through all of that crap. Buttercup, say something!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. 'Was bein' a bitch alright? Seriously smarty pants I don't want to get under your skin, I just need you to help us out, you know?" Buttercup responded, sitting down next to Butch's unconscious body. She began stroking his hair.

_I_..._I don't know what to do. At all. I only know how to stay alive, but we need more than that to get out of here, Blossom_. Brick told Blossom telepathically.

_Well, clearly. Do you know of any civilization? Aside from those... things? _Blossom asked.

_Well, I think so. But I'm really hoping I'm wrong about that though._

_Why's that?_

_Because-_

"Well hell-oooo, Boys! After all this time you decided to return! Oh my you've just made my day! And what's this? You've brought house guests with you? Well aren't they **ADORABLE? **I could just eat you all up, mwahahahaha!"

"Speak of the devil."

Well ladies and gentlemen, it's about time I bid you adeiu. Keep an eye out thoug for the next story in the Perfect Match Saga:

_Perfect Match 2: The Devil HIMself._


End file.
